Love and Secrets
by Becca Days
Summary: Kate moves to Almia to become a pokemon anger and start over new. She has a secret she has to keep secret or it could ruin her friendship with Keith. He finaly convinces himself that he loves her but will he be able to tell her before time runs out? My own twist; if anyone wants to use my idea I must be consulted with.
1. The New Start

CAPTURE ON!

The sound of the three beeps echoed throughout the dark room as Kate held out the styler shooting the capture disk towards the little Pikachu. She moved her arm in a circular motion, a blue light swarmed the small Pokémon as the disk swarmed around it. The blue light decreased in size until it disappeared around the Pikachu. Kate slid the capture disk back onto the school's styler and smiled. She turned to face the instructors who had originally given her the test.

Capture Complete!

A shady man came forth out of the shadows of the corner of the dimmed room. The man's face still shadowed as he chuckled grimly. The man had an evil grin on his face it sent shivers down her spine. She knew that was the same man who had told her to do the capture, he just looked different, more evil then before.

"Finally, my mission is complete."

Kate's eyes shot open wide as she began to panic. She asked herself millions of questions the two her mind focused on were not simple questions, '_What did I just do? What have I gotten myself into?'_ She had just gotten herself out of trouble; now, now she's back into it. Her worry began spiraling in her mind in every which way; scaring her so much her hands began shaking. Then at a sudden moment the door flung open allowing some light to shine in revealing the man's face. It looked... Nervous? Kate was puzzled; she looked over to the door to see a woman maybe in her early 30's. She wore a white blouse and a fitted green skirt that went down to her knees. Her Hair hung around her face in the front but length wise it was at her shoulders.

"Mr. Kaplan!" She yelled sternly, the man flinched at her voice, as did Kate, "What have I told you about scaring my new student's hm?" She crossed her arms and tapped her foot several times on the ground.

Mr. Kaplan began shaking " I-I'm sorry Mrs. April, it was just- perfect timing..." He stuttered as he looked down tracing half circles with his foot.

"Come here, Kate," she said trying to calm the nerved girl, "let's get you to your new class."

"All right, settle down class." Mrs. April announced as she too her place at the front of the class room. The kids were still rapped up exited to see and meet their new classmate. Questions filled the room then fell silent to whispers as Kate entered the room red faced looking down at the ground as she faced the class. Her cheeks fell to a crimson colour when she heard a student call her cute. "Rhythmi, would you mind showing Kate around please." Mrs. April said. A blonde girl sprung up from her seat her hair bounced as she smiled and agreed to this. As soon as the teacher left the class crowded Kate, she had nowhere to go, ne escape. She began feeling claustrophobic being asked so many questions at one time. A boy, maybe six inches taller than her sat back in his chair trying to look cool, "So, how long did it take you to capture that Pikachu? Like an hour?" He said still trying to be cool in front of his class mates.

Kate shook her head and said quietly, "N-No... Only under a minute... I-I think..." she said he face turning red. The boy looked at giving a most annoyed look.

Rhythmi grabbed her wrist pulling her out of the swarm and out from the room dragging Kate behind her the whole time, "You can relax, you'll be fine, I promise, I just had to get you out of there before you threw up." The two continued down the hall to a door and Rhythmi stopped. "Kate, this is Mr. Kincaid's room. He's a super strict teacher he has a really big policy about ' No running in the halls.' In some way he will catch you doing It. Even if you're not running." she laughed a bit but Kate still kept quiet, she knew not to get on his bad side, she didn't dare. Rhythmi sighed and rolled her eyes taking her down the hall. It was quite, Kate looked around taking in the sights of the new school, "This is the staff room. Not much to say about it. It's uh... Pretty straight forward I guess." That made Kate smile Rhythmi liked the fact that small things could make her smile, it made her think that Kate would be an easy to become friends. They walked side-by-side this time to the next room, "This is the library also known as Keith's nap room." Kate chuckled a little letting a smile stay on her face, "Now, to the court yard." Rhythmi said.

The two walked out side down to the court yard and began explaining, "This is the court yard and just down here is Ascension Square." she walked down the stairs as Kate followed slowly behind looking at the emblem representing the school. "Students come here to share their dreams with each other." suddenly Keith came stumbling down the stair way, "h-hey guys... I- uh, didn't know you'd be here... "He lied Kate rolled her eyes and Rhythmi continued talking," My dream is to become an Operator and work at the union." as Kate began to say something Keith interrupted, "My dream is to become the best Pokémon ranger of all time." he said grinning goofily. Kate rolled her eyes, "Same here," She was finally getting used to him and Rhythmi a little bit. Even though Keith hadn't really said much she could tell a lot about him. Kate hadn't realized but she was staring at Keith and smiling Rhythmi interrupted by saying,

"Hey. Let's pledge to stay friends forever."

"Agreed." Keith said smiling at Kate for a minute then Rhythmi.

**It's been edited and added onto; I'm fixing all my chapters. Please review, I'm trying to make them better. I can promise, that the next chapters ARE a whole lot better, if you don't believe me read it, just give me a chance.  
Becca&Ellie **


	2. The Night Hunt

Kate was unpacking the boxes that were brought into her new room earlier that morning. Most of the boxes contained pictures of her and her old friends. Rhythmi was going through the album of pictures. She had never seen just an album dedicated to only pokemon before well of course she's seen pokemon with their trainers or partners but these contained no humans whatsoever. She went through the album most pictures contained a Gardevoir somewhere. Finally towards the end of the book she saw Kate with a boy looking about 16 years old with deep blue hair they both wore a ranger uniform and big grins as she read the caption, "_Friendship comes in many ways; shapes and sizes, we will be a team forever."_ As she read this she looked over at Kate who was still unpacking pictures, only some were in frames, the albums, however, were stacked atop of each other on the book shelf near her bunk and Rhythmi interrupted,

"Kate?" she asked looking back towards the beginning of the book at pointing at the Gardevoir holding an Eevee in her arms, " Were these pokemon your partners? When you lived in Foire?" She grew query with a puzzled expression on her face and Kate smiled and nodded her head almost microscopically.

" Yeah, something like that." She looked the picture for a brief moment with Rhythmi as she flipped to the back of the book and pointed to the picture of the blue haired boy and Kate.

"Who is this?" she asked.

"That was my.. Partner, Lunuck, we traveled a lot together and worked together as rangers in Foire." Kate replied gently taking the book from Rhythmi and putting it on the shelf. Rhythmi found herself imagining why Kate was here? She was already a ranger, Why go to a school for people to become rangers? She finally came to the conclusion that she was probably starting over new. Rhythmi looked down at the watch on her wrist which read, _10;00_ and she was reminded.

"Oh man! They're going to kill me! I'm going to be late.. Again!" She said frantically as she grabbed Kate's wrist, "C'mon you're coming with me!" she exclaimed.

"RHYTHMI! You're late again! Next time you're out!" yelled Keith as he crossed his arms and glared at her.

"It wasn't her fault, Keith, she was helping me unpack." Kate snapped back at him sending the glare he was giving to Rhythmi back at him. He just rolled his eyes and shook his head walking to the other end of the table muttering,

"whatever.." Kate rolled her eyes as well then let it out in a sigh all that was on her mind was _What were they doing after curfew _and about how close her secret got from getting out. She stood there absent minded thinking totally blocking out what was going on around her.

" Kate! KATE!" Rhythmi yelled, " go on now! You need to find the stylers, they've been hidden in each room but you need to find them and, Keith will be accompanying you." Rhythmi smirked as Keith blushed slightly and shook his head.

"All right, you coming or not?" He said already walking down the stairs. Kate ran over to catch up with him. She walked up next to him.

The two got down to the main floor and heard some rustling around. Keith look truly frightned.

"D-Did you h-hear th-that?" He stuttered as he stepped back. Kate ignored it and kept walking soon hearing a crash followed by Keith's scream. Kate still kept walking and saw the broken crate and a scared Bidoof. She reached her hand out for the frighted pokemon and whispered something to it as Keith watched. He walked up slowly behind the girl petting the Bidoof and smiled.

'Impressive." He said smiling bending down next to her putting his hand on the Bidoof's back.

"Where to now?" Kate asked.

"Mrs. April's room I'll help you out though it's pretty tough." He said as he got up reaching his hand out to her to help her up. Kate reached out for his hand and grabbed it as a small blush crept across both of their cheeks, "c'mon, l-let's go.." He said pulling her up then walking towards Mrs. April's room, " It's in here, It's in something you don't usually see in the morning during class time." He said. Kate could hear the tone in his voice like he was trying to be clever and smart. She noticed right away the crate wasn't there when she walked in later that morning.

" Stay here, I'll be right back, I promise." Kate said as she left the room only coming back a few seconds later with a Bidoof beside her. "Please help me." she asked looking at the Bidoof, it nodded it's head and tackled it to pieces. "Thanks bidoof!" she exclaimed as she skipped over to the styler laying on the floor. Kate looked over at Keith, "where to next?" she asked

"Mr. Kincaid's room, right across the hall." Keith followed Kate out of the room she got the styler no problem, as well as the one on the staff room and library. They ended up near the stairs that lead to the basement and he swallowed hard, "i-It's down there...I-.. I think I'll just stay up here and keep look out.." He stuttered backing away from the stairs.

"If i'm going down there you are too come on!" she said exited raring to go, she grabbed his hand not really noticing but Keith, did, his face turned a bright crimson colour as he followed being dragged partially and tripping over his feet.

It was cold and dark down there, the pair could barley see themselves. Kate was scared, it made her grip Keith's hand even tighter, which made him blush even darker. There was a loud screech from a pokemon Kate pretended she didn't hear it but Keith ruined her feeling of self control from being scared.

"d-d-did you hear that?" Keith whispered timidly. Kate didn't say anything she just nodded her head really slow. Their eyes adjusted to the darkness and they could see their surroundings. Suddenly Kate was pushed on top of Keith and they both fell down to the ground red-faced. The couple looked to the left of them seeing a Gastly. They both screamed. The echo of the scream was followed by an echo of foot steps and someone yelling.

"Hey! Hey! You kids shouldn't be down here! Hey! You two wait!" He said chasing after them as they ran for their lives, up the basement stairs and storming up the stairs leading to the dorms.

Panting, they both collapsed on the ground worn out. Rhythmi stood in front of Kate tapping her foot on the ground with her arms crossed. Kate reached down into her picket and tossed the four stylers on the floor in front of Rhythmi.

" There. Your.. stylers..." Kate exhaled deeply. Rhythmi bent down in front of her and smiled bicking them up.

"Thanks Kate! Now, let's all head to sleep before someone finds us." They all re entered their dorms but Kate and Keith remained on the floor. Kate got up slowly soon standing up.

" I'll see you tomorrow, Keith.. Night." Keith closed is eyes falling asleep on the floor letting out a sigh whispering, "Why her? Why now?"


	3. Wall Clocks Special Chapter

Kate woke up early that morning and decided she would go down to the library and read for a while. She got off her bunk as quiet as she could like she wasn't even touching the floor. She looked in the mirror and put her hair up in Pigtails seeing the reflection of then spiky and brown. She put on her uniform and swung her back pack over her shoulder. She was still being very quiet she didn't make a noise, although; she should've been watching where she was going and not toying with her styler because she tripped right over Keith landing on her face. He slept there all night he never even moved.

"Hey! Watch were you're going!" He squealed.

Kate punched his arm and snapped back, "Maybe I wouldn't've tripped over you if you were laying there!" She sat up and rubbed her face. As soon as she pulled her hand away from her face she saw blood. Her nose was bleeding. Kate groaned, "Perfect.." She rolled her eyes.

"Here I can help.." Keith said reaching out for her. Kate pushed him away and stood up.

"Don't touch me. I'm not a child, I can take care of myself." She snapped. She looked at him for a brief moment then took off running down the stairs and into the library talking to herself, "Thank Arceus they have tissues here.." She muttered as she picked up a box wiping the blood off her hands and face, the held one up to her nose for a while and walked up to the book cases picking up a book titled, 'Powers of Vantage' She began reading about these powers, how they could be controlled to help pokemon and to control pokemon. Then she saw a passage torn out of a book. She began flipping through the book looking for the passage but it was no where to be seen.

Soon after frantically looking for it someone came into the library and sat at the table across from her. He was about 5"6 and had bowl cut blond hair. He pulled out a book and began reading deep in thought. Kate walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Hey? You alright? No ones usually up at..." She looked at the walk clock and read 03:00, " 03:00 am.."

The boy looked up at her then back down at the book and shrugged, "you are."

Kate tried to think of an excuse but not even thinking about what she was saying she blurted out shaking her head, " yes, but, I'm different." She closed her eyes and sighed.

"I know you are, I found out last night. When you and Keith were running around in the basement. I had readings of-" Kate put a hand up to his mouth.

"Do not speak of it, you can't tell anyone. No. One. Not even your pillow understood?" The boy nodded and muttered 'yes' beneath her hand.

" I won't tell a soul, your secret is safe with me, Kate. Oh- by the way, the names Isaac, nice to actually meet you." He smiled reaching out to shake her hand. Kate reached back shaking his hand firmly.

"Nice to meet you too. I- uh, better get going, don't want Rhythmi to worry.. Bye Isaac, and remember no one is to know about it." She said leaving the library soon running into Keith.

"Oh- sorry.." He said, "I didn't mean to blame you this morning.." He muttered.

Kate looked down at her feet and apologized as well, "I'm sorry too.. I shouldn't've been so snappy at you.. I should've watched where I was going.. Although; it's too early to be up.." She said yawning about to go up the stairs when Keith grabbed her arm.

"Wait, I wanted to show you something." He smiled, Kate wasn't really on board but she was being dragged. She followed behind him tripping over her feet he was going faster then she could.

Keith took Kate out to Ascension Square and sat on the dock. Kate was the first to slip her feet into the water and kick them around splashing water everywhere. Soon she noticed she had kicked something, it was scaly and slick. Then; a fin popped up from the water, the Sharpedo opened his mouth Kate's leg was directly in it, she moved it just in time. The Sharpedo seemed.. Irritated. Kate reached out her hand in the Sharpedo's mouth.

"Kate! Wh-!" Was all Keith could say before Kate socked him in the stomach leaving him laying on the dock and Kate searching the sharpedo's mouth.

"Don't worry, I can help." She said with a smile patting the Sharpedo's head gently, "Just- direct me towards the irritation." Kate's hand was in it's mouth, the sharpedo was muttering to her, Keith couldn't understand it but Kate apparently was fluent in Sharpedo. She squeezed one of her eyes closed and reached back but not far enough, so; she hopped into the water swimming closer until she found the source. A large piece of coral holding his jaw open, it caused his gums to rash and teeth to bleed.

"Now, I need you to open as far as possible, the coral is.." She swallowed, "inside your gums," the sharpedo cried and muttered as it opened it's mouth wider and Kate removed the coral. Still the sharpedo's wounds needed to be tended to.

"Keith, go inside and get Isaac, ask him where the pokemon first aide is and bring it back quick!" She yelled as Keith sprinted back into the school to find Isaac. Kate could finally talk to the Sharpedo.

"How can you understand me? I can't use telepathy." The sharpedo said.

"It's a long story, I just can, natural born talent I guess." Kate replied as Keith and Isaac came running back with first aide. Kate immediately took out the healing potion and sprayed it over the cuts and waited for them to heal, then she took out a rag and dried up the blood. As her hand made it's way out of the Sharpedo's mouth it scraped against it's teeth causing it to shed some blood down onto the Sharpedo's tongue.

The Sharpedo looked puzzled. Kate lent over and whispered to it,

"Hey, what's wrong..?" She whispered.

"Nothing it's just, your blood." It stated, "It's not... Human..."

Kate swallowed and whispered back, "I know it's not.."

"It's...-" Sharpedo was interrupted by Kate getting pulled out of the water by Keith and Isaac.

"Kate! Class starts in 5 minutes! You're soaked!" Keith yelled. Isaac already left to be early for class. By the time they got into the school 10 minutes had passed, Kate wasn't getting any dryer. Her shoes squeaked leaving trails of foot steps of water on the wood floor. Keith was the first to walk in, then came Kate.

"Ehem! Where have you two been!" Mrs. April exclaimed.

"At the docks ma'ma..." Replied Kate.

"Why?" She asked.

"I was helping a Sharpedo, there was coral stuck in it's gums I couldn't just leave it.." She whispered.

"A S-Sharpedo?" Mrs. April asked.

"Yes, I'm sure she's still at the docks if you want to see her.." Kate said.

"Only to make sure she was healed properly.." The teacher said as she followed Kate out, "class, Rhythmi is in charge." Rhythmi gave an evil smirk at Keith before standing up in front of the class.

Meanwhile; Kate and Mrs. April were at the docks looking at the Sharpedo's healed injuries.

"Wow, I must say, I am very impressed with you Kate, you have so much experience and this Sharpe do really trusts you." Mrs. April said.

"A lot of pokémon do." Kate said as she patted the sharpedo and stood up and walked back to class with Mrs. April.

**Sorry for not updating yesterday, I've been caught up with school work... For those of you who read this thank you so very much, I can't promise when I'll update next but I hope it'll be soon! 3 Reviews are very much appreciated!**


	4. Familiar Faces

Chapter 4:

Kate slept that night dreaming of floor boards creaking, and a young boy's voice yelling 'S_top'_ then; a run and a door slam shut.

Three to four hours later. Kate woke up, and got ready. Kate threw her hair up in her regular pigtails, got dressed in her ironed school uniform, grabbed Confused she leaned over to Keith and whispered,

"Hey, what's going on?"

"We're having out door class remember?" He said. Kate slapped her palm to her head and made a face and moaned, "I forgot!" she whispered in a slight yelling tone, " why didn't you remind me!" She yelled.

"Woah! Hey! Don't start blaming things on me this is all your problem Kate." he said calmly knowing if he sassed her he'd get hit... Hard. So he kept all snappy remarks to himself. Kate looked down at her books and grabbed them quickly and hid them behind one of the book cases before Mrs. April came in because she didn't feel like holding them the whole time during out door class.

"Good morning, class." Mrs. April said happily as she walked up to her desk and got papers situated on her desk. Keith was being squeamish and fidgety ready to take off out the door. Of course right as Mrs. April said something about leaving Kate had to've been drawing something. First; she saw her drawing. Then; She saw the ground moving beneath her as she screamed being dragged by Keith,

"C'mon Kate! Get up let's go!" He yelled jumping around her as she got up slowly yet again getting dragged out side and down to Ascension Square and was flung to the ground after tripping over some steps. Keith kept going leaving Kate there and ran up to the ranger. Kate got up slowly and rubbed her head looking over at the ranger.

Kate groaned and saw the ranger clearly as she walked over to him, "C-...Crawford?" She said in a confused tone.

The ranger turned away from Keith and looked at Kate examining her face for a moment then got a shocked expression on his face, "Kate! Why are you here, Lunick's been looking for you every where, he's been thinking you went missing. I went to got see him last week but he was out the whole time just looking for you." Crawford explained. As soon as he mentioned Lunick's name Keith peeked around him to see me and eavesdrop on us. "I can tell him you're here and safe now, he's going to be so happy you're okay!" he said exitedly.

" No, he can't know where I am, he'll get hurt... Don't tell him it's our secret.. All right?" she said rubbing the back of her neck. Before she could say anything to Keith or Crawford their class crowded him. Kate stood in the back of the crowd and listened to the questions being thrown at Crawford right

and left. She laughed at his panic as he shushed the crowd of kids around him and answered them one by one by having them raise their hands. Classic.

I could see the worry in his face as he answered some embarrassing and personal questions with out realisation. Every one quieted down as Crawford's voice mail went off. God, she missed that sound, it was just a few more weeks then, then she could become a ranger again, she couldn't wait. The voice on the other end was very masculine, deep, telling him that there was trouble in the Puel Sea with a Mantine and that a girl named Luna would be there to pick him up later. Crawford waited for the girl to pick him up in the boat and Keith Rhythmi and Kate walked in together silently. Kate was so tired she couldn't keep her eyes open. All she could think about was that dream she had the night before. She didn't even remember putting herself up to bed all she could remember was hitting the pillow.

**Okay, it may not be really good but that's only because i'm busy with school so for the next week or so expect notmybestwork chapters or late updates. OH YEAH! For those of you who have tumblrs can you please follow me at .com when you follow me I follow you and i'm trying to get more followers.. It'd be helpful! Thanks! I'll update as soon as possible!**

**Review please!**


	5. Five missing One gone

Ch.5 One Missing Five gone.

Class had started early that morning. Kate to her place at the front of the classroom next to Keith. As she leaned over to talk to him she realised he wasn't there. Kate was getting up out of her seat to look for him but the bell rung and Mrs. April walked in.

"Good morning class." She greeted. Kate had figured he was sleeping in, she took out the picture she was drawing and continued with it, surprisingly she was doing good in school since the fact that she never payed attention, at all, in class. Kate was finishing the shading of the top part of the drawing when bursted in.

"That student of yours! I know he did it! I know it!" He yelled stomping to the front of the class causing a scene. He pointed towards Keith's seat.

"Surprise , surprise, Keith isn't here today." He said grinning evily.

"What, , does my student have to do with this might I ask?" She said a bit confused.

"Your 'precious' student stole five stylers from the staff room!" He yelled. Kate stood up from her seat with out realising, the two teachers stared at her.

"That is a false accusation, ! You have no proof whatsoever and him not being here does NOT count! Keith is a friend of mine and he would never do such a thing." She said sitting back down red-faced, "I'll find him and prove that you, sir, are wrong." She ended.

The entire class stared in awe at her, she had just told him he was wrong. No one has ever done that before. She stared him dead in the eye as he came forth confronting her slapping his hands on her desk.

"Prove. Me. Wrong." He said nastily. Kate could tell he wanted to hit her so she pushed him.

"You can bet I will." She snapped as she got up to go search for her friend.

She had a feeling that Keith slept in but she wasn't going to rely on that. She went into the staff room to check out what Mr. Kincaid was talking about exactly. The room looked pretty clean, nothing seemed to have happened there, everything looked the same.

The bell rung..

"Hey!" she heard someone yell, "STOP!" the person yelled again then she heard a door slam shut. She paused and rubbed her head.

"Deja vous.." She murmured, she ran out for side for it anyway. She followed the foot steps and yelling. Until, she saw him, Keith. There was a man jumping the front gate. She knew she shouldn't but she did, standing a distance to be safe. She lifted her foot off the ground slowly then stomped it back down. The man fell straight down from the distance he had climbed and landed on his back. Kate gave a faint smirk with her eyes. She started running for Keith,

"Hey! You all right?" Kate asked as she stopped next to the man laying in the ground next to the gate. Keith grabbed the satchel the man had and pulled out five stylers.

"He stole these this morning while I was up, I've been chasing him all day." He stressed. A couple of police men dragged the man off leaving Kate and Keith behind. Keith held up the bag of stylers to Kate, Kate took the bag from Keith and waved it up in the air towards Mr. Kincaid and saluted him smirking. Keith shook his head and smiled, "Thanks for, you know, standing up for me today.." He said.

"It's not a problem, really," lets just go back inside. Keith nodded his head and walked along side Kate. As they walked by Mr. Kincaid Kate tossed the bag to him he had a struggle catching it. Kate and Keith chuckled and walked into the school, going up to their dorms.

**So, the chapter may not be very long and it may not be very good, like I've said, I have a lot of school work this week and don't have a lot of time to work on these things.. I am sorry, they will get better, The next chapter may not be up for a while because I'm trying to go more in depth about their last day graduating with Keith and Rhythmi leaving and Kate going to the veintown base, I really want to focus on that part. It may take a few days though so, yeah.. Sorry about the delays..**


	6. Deceiving Minds

**Note to the people whom read my story things.. Sorry that their really late, especially this next chapter, I've been working on it since I uploaded the last chapter so it's almost done I promise, in fact I'm working on it at his moment, it should be up later tonight or later tomorrow night with tomorrow being the 28th of April? Yeah.. Sorry about the hold up and sorry if I deceived you by thinking this was the next chapter (hehehe) I promise it'll be up in the next 24 hours cross my heart stick a (metaphorical) needle in my eye. **

**Love, yours truly, **

** Becca (for your sake)**


	7. Ripping Dresses

Chapter 5: Ripping Dresses

Kate received her graduation dresses the day of graduation._ 'Could it have been any later?'_ She thought. Her mother had sent her around five dresses. Kate had remembered that Keith had promised he would help her choose one. Kate walked up to the boy's dorm and knocked on the door. She heard everyone get quiet then a deep voice came to the door.

"State your name, rank, and intention." A boys voice said into the door.

Kate rolled her eyes and crossed her arms letting out a sigh, " Kate Orion." She paused " Higher then you." she paused again "to hang out with Keith." It was silent then the door opened. It smelled like cologne so much cologne, a shiver ran down her spine. It was so cold in there. The boy behind the door was maybe five or six inches taller then her with bowl cup brown hair and.. No shirt. Kate walked straight into the room and stood in the middle of it for a moment. She didn't see Keith. She waited a moment longer and sighed looking down at the time on her styler. _10:15 _graduation started in almost an hour and a half. " Where is he..." she muttered. "Keith!" she yelled. The red haired boy shot out from his room, his hair scattered everywhere with pajama pants and no shirt. He looked at Kate for a moment confused.

"Uh.. what's wrong?" He asked scratching his back.

Kate looked disappointed and stomped her foot down crossing her arms and protruding her lip, " Keith, you promised!" She pouted. Keith's eyes shot open and he shook his head leaving his tired phase.

"Kate, I totally forgot! I'm so sorry, give me five minutes I'm so sorry!" He said running back into the room supposedly getting changed. The boy behind the door stood next to her.

"Graduation dress?" he asked. Kate nodded.

"He's been talking about it in his sleep." Kate looked confused.

"You're Kate?" he asked. Kate nodded again.

"Kellyn, nice to meet you." He said holding his hand out to shake hers. She shook his hand.

"Likewise.." Kate muttered shaking his hand. Keith came out of the room in a tee-shirt and shorts and walked out of the room and looked at Kate and Kellyn.

"You've met then?" He said. Kellyn rolled his eyes and Kate had started to walk out of the room. Kellyn stood by Keith and nudged him jokingly. Keith rolled his eyes, "Shut up she's just a friend." He muttered.

Kellyn got an evil grin on his face, "Then you won't mind if I asked her out?" he said teasingly. Keith looked at Kellyn, "Not really.." He lied as he walked away catching up to Kate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two walked down the stairs and onto the library. Kate unpacked the box her mother had sent her. She laid the five dresses on the table, Keith stood over one. It was a light peach with as black ribbon that tied into a bow in the back. Keith picked up the dress from the table and held it towards her.

"Um.. try this one." He said. Kate looked at the dress for a moment in her opinion that was the dress she liked least of all. But she had to take into consideration that Keith was there on his own time to help her, so the least thing she could do was try on the dress. Kate took the dress from Keith and went into the girls bathroom.

Keith waited outside looking at the other dresses. He didn't find very ,uh interest in the other dresses, they were either too dark for her personality or to young. He thought the peach dress complemented her nicely. Over 15 minutes had passed Kate still hadn't returned from the bathroom. Keith walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door, he could hear Kate struggling on the inside,

"Um, Kate? You all right in there." He asked leaning his head up against the door.

Kate groaned, the dress had gotten caught in her pigtail, " no the dress is caught..." she murmured.

Keith swallowed, "D-" he cleared his throat, "Do you need help?" He asked.

"It would be great of you would.."she replied pulling her dress down just covering her. Keith walked in to help her, he stood in front of Kate and didn't look anywhere but her face. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable and besides he wasn't like that. Keith stood above her trying to untangle her hair tie from uglier dress, he had figured the only was to get it out was to break the tie.

"Kate?" He asked trying to be polite, "would it be all right if I had into break the hair tie?" He asked her.

"Yeah why wouldn't it be just help be out." She looked at her Styler which read 11:00, "we have a half hour until the ceremony just get it off." She said. Keith nodded his head quaintly and broke the tie as one half of her hair fell to her shoulder. "Oh yeah, Keith would you mind tying the ribbon please?" She asked. Keith yet again nodded his head tying the ribbon around her waist as Kate let the rest of her hair fall down, brown and layered which made the effect of the spikyness in he pigtails.

Kate rearranged her hair trying to make it look nice, "Kate it looks fine let's just find a seat it's already 11:20." He said holding open he door for her, his face grew red realising he had just been standing in the girl's bathroom for the last half hour or so. He felt a little embarrassed, what if someone else walked in? He thought to himself.

Kate walked out of the bathroom and looked back at him, "You coming?" She asked continuing to walk. "Yeah," he replied as he followed behind her running a little to catch up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kate and Keith sat next to each other during the ceremony. Kellyn sat on the other side of Kate and Rhythmi sat on the other side of Keith. Kellyn knew how to get on Keith's nerves so he did all things possible. He scooted as close as he could to her and leaned over whispering,

"You look beautiful." he whispered just loud enough for Keith to hear. Keith looked over at them Kate's face was a deep crimson colour. Kellyn leaned back looking behind Kate and at Keith and winked. He scooted back over to his regular seat feeling accomplished as Principal Lamont took the stage. He began lecturing them on how rangers operators and mechanics play an important role in the pokemon community. Kate zoned out she was never good with being lectured. She found herself playing with her hair as she heard her name being called. Keith nudged her, "Kate, go on, go up there." She had no idea what she was doing, she stood there and shook the hands of the teachers, as she was about to say something an explosion came from the basement. Everyone ran but her, her mind didn't have time to precess what was happening. Vines shot out from the basement, people yelled for her name as one grabbed her and flung her across the room sliding across the floor. The entire side of her dress was torn up. Keith ran to her helping her up.

"Kate! A-are you all right?" he said concerned.

Kate winced at how much pain it'd caused her to get up. More vines came from the basement and two tangroth came up from the basement. "Keith.. w-we have to capture them.."she murmured holding her side as it bleed harshly. She held out her styler and shot the capture disk at the tangroth capturing it Keith stood beside her capturing the other one as well. The blue rings surrounded the two tangroth then disappearing. Kate and Keith released both tangroth back into the wild. Kate was sent to the nurses office to look at her side. The nurse had wrapped her in a bandage around her side. Keith walked near the door and knocked on the door frame.

"Hey." he said walking in sitting on the cot next to her, " You took a big hit there you all right?" he asked truly concerned. Kate smiled and nodded her head she didn't have the energy to speak. Keith looked down at the rips in her dress and at the bandage. The blood had soaked through them he looked at it confused her blood was.. Blue? He didn't want to ask about so he let it be. " I'm sorry about your dress.." he said.

"don't worry it was an old thing anyway.." she replied in a harsh tone just laying there on the cot looking up at the ceiling, "Keith?" she said, " would you mind helping me up, I want to go with you to the air port.. I want to see you and Rhythmi before you leave..." she said again harshly. Keith nodded his head quaintly helping her up. He had forgotten all about the airport, he was so focused on Kate's health that he would've missed the flight if she hadn't've reminded him. Kate had her arm around Keith's shoulder for support while Keith's arm was around her waist area keeping her from falling as they made there was out of the nurses office and out of the school.

Kate fell asleep on the way to the airport, Rhythmi was balling the whole ride there, Kellyn was trying to get her to stop and Keith sat there, not moving an inch, breathing quietly, barley blinking looking straight ahead. The bus taking them had stopped it was time for Keith and Rhythmi to board the plane. Keith once again helped Kate out of the bus. When they got off Rhythmi hugged Kate still crying promising that she'd be back. Kate was trying to be strong and not cry in front of Keith Rhythmi and Kellyn. After Rhythmi's hugs Kate limped over to Keith and stared at him for a second only to find herself moments later squeezing the life out of him. Keith hugged her back tightly closing his eyes,

"I will be back, I promise, It will be like I never left.." Keith whispered into Kate's ear. Kate broke, Keith could feel her tears falling onto his neck.

"Good luck in Foire Keith.. It- It's really nice there.. Tell Lunick.." She paused knowing she shouldn't, "Tell Lunick I'm all right and not to try to find me.." She whispered backing away from Keith, shifting her weight from Keith to Kellyn. Keith gave Kellyn a look and Kellyn nodded his head slowly. He it helped Kate back on to the bus and Keith and Rhythmi boarded the plane. On the bus Kate didn't move, barley blinked and seemed like she wasn't even breathing. She was stationed in Veintown with Kellyn. The base leader had heard about Kate's injuries and said that they'd hold off everything until tomorrow. Kellyn and Kate got off the bus Kate leaning on him as they were greeted by three rangers, one she had already known, Crawford, then there was Luna, and the base leader Barlow. The three welcomed them both inside and to their bunks. Kate stared at the ceiling as the nurse who was called in did more work on her side. She soon found herself drifting off into a deep sleep whispering "_I'm sorry.. I'm so so sorry.."_

_**Okay I made it in the 24 hour mark this is the the chapter I've been working on, it's certainly longer then the others, I hope it's good enough for your liking. Review please I need name requests for the operator at the veintown base!**_ _**I really hope you guys liked it!**_

_**~Becca xx**_


	8. New Faces

**Kind of a pointless chapter I guess, it's really just Kate getting her partner and her uniform... Spoiler Alert! Just felt like this part was necessary. Next chapters will be a whole lot better, I'm working on the next two, but in the mean time, try to enjoy one of the crappiest chapters I've ever written.. **

Kate wished she was dreaming. She hated the thought that she wasn't seeing her two best friends. She rolled out of bed the next morning to find the covers covered in her blood. Cold and blue. Blue.. _oh no.. _ She thought trying to figure out what she was going to do about her covers. Barlow knocked on the door. Kellyn was still fast asleep, Kate hid the blood on her blankets.

"Kate? Kellyn? Are you awake?" He said through the door. Kellyn shot up from bed wide awake.

"POKEMON RANGER KELLYN REPORTING FOR DUTY SIR!" He yelled as loud as he could. Everything got quiet then; from the other side of the door Barlow he heard Kellyn scream. Barlow busted down the door to find Kellyn rolling around on the ground holding his stomach and Kate putting her shoes on.

"Morning." Kate said happily putting her last shoe on. Barlow looked back and forth between the two rangers.

'D-did you-?" he stuttered. Kate nodded her head and Kellyn moaned louder Kate rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Kellyn get up we need to get out new uniforms." Kate said getting up off the bed standing over Kellyn. Kellyn got up slowly and held his stomach, " C'mon, I didn't hit you that hard.." Kate murmured. Kellyn glared at her.

"Why'd you have to hit me though?" He asked taking his hand down from his stomach. Kate looked at him and shrugged, " You yelled too loud and it was too early for loud noises." she said softly, looking down. Kellyn rolled his eyes and looked at Barlow, " Can we have our uniforms now?" he asked.

Barlow looked at the two and smile, " You can have them if you can find us." He ran out the door and before Kellyn had the chance to say anything he was gone.

"Hm.. I wonder where they are.." he said quietly. Kate looked around thinking to her self her eyes grew cold and pale as she looked back at Kellyn.

"Lookout Ridge." Kate replied her eyes growing back to her normal state. Kellyn looked at her confused.

"W-what?" He said looking at her wit h puzzled expression.

"I-it was just a suggestion.. But we could try there first if you want.." She lied, she knew they were there she just didn't know how to tell Kellyn how she knew. She knew he'd freak out so she lied.

"All right, let's go there!" He said excitedly running out the door as Kate followed behind him.

The rangers made it to the beach, the sun soaked their skin. Kate made to the water slipping off her shoes and dipped her feet in the water.

"Kate we'd better get going." Kellyn said. Kate sat in the sand letting her feet fall in the water. As she sat there Kellyn sat on the steps leading up to lookout ridge and began writing something. As she sat there a little pachirisu crawled up behind her. Kate looked back and smiled. The little pokemon walked up next to her and sat down. Kate looked down at the little pachirisu.

"What do you need little buddy?" Kate asked him. The pachirisu looked up at her confused, "Don't worry, I can under stand you." She replied. The pokemon nodded.

"Pachi pachi chi chi pa.."He said upsetly. Kate looked at the pokemon.

"Know how it feels to b alone, really, it's no fun.." she looked around and thought, "pachirisu? How would you like to be my partner?" She asked the pachirisu looked up at her excitedly and jumped around hopping on her shoulder. Kate got up and looked at Kellyn. He noticed the pokmon perched on her shoulder.

"Who's this little fella?" he asked patting pachirisu's head. Kate smiled and looked at the pokemon.

"That's my new partner, Pachirisu." she said, " Now, to Lookout Ridge." she said walking ahead. Kellyn shoved the note in his pocket and walked behind her.

As they made it to the top they saw Barlow, Luna, Elaine, Crawford and Suki, our base operator. "Hello you two!" Crawford exclaimed, "How'd you guys find us?" He asked.

"Kate said you'd be here, lucky guess." Kellyn said sitting down at the picnic the base had set up. After eating they all walked back to the base exchanging stories and the names of their partners. Kellyn was the only ranger with out a partner. They all laughed at that face because of how upset he was about it. He was acting like a toddler about it. Barlow told him that he'd get a partner eventually he just had to be patent. The rest of walk was pretty much just Kellyn whining.

Back at the base the two rangers got their new uniforms. Luna and Elaine helped get the uniforms fitted to them. Kate stood there with her arms spread as Elaine tightened the shorts she was wearing slightly to be fitted around her waist. Pachirisu ran around the room as Kate was getting fitted. When Luna and Elaine had finished she did her ranger pose joined by Kellyn. The rangers smiled at each other and ran out of the base trying out their new uniforms.


	9. Small Suprises

**So this is probably the longest chapter I've written so far there's a lot of stuff in it. Sorry it's been a while since I've uploaded a new chapter.. These next 18 will be really hectic with finals and lest tests I have to do so you'll all have to be patent.. So enjoy. This particular chapter stressed the hell out of me, so you're welcome..**

**Becca xx**

Kate left pachirisu in bed and didn't want to wake Kellyn. She snuck out with her pyjamas on over her swim suit. Kate took a deep breath and left the ranger base running in the shadows. She finally got to the beach, she striped down to her bathing suit and looked at her reflection in the water. She bent down and touched the water changing her reflection. The soothing water rippled under the moon as a new face appeared where hers was. The skin was snow white one of her eyes covered by the green sweeping over it, one eye stayed visible to the girl through her reflection.

"Beautiful night isn't it?" She heard a man's voice an older man, "that there, is a thing I've only seen a few times. Either you're a magician or your what I think your are." She looked back to see the balding man hunched over his cane and nodded slowly. "What I really want to know is, how?" Kate put her pyjamas back on and sat on the steps.

"I used to live in Foire, I was around three year old and I lived in a Ring town, and me and my friend, Lunick, went to play hide-and-seek in the Lyra Forest .. little did I know that it was I'm possible to escape from.. I was lost for hours. I sat under a tree crying I could barley see anything.. I heard a voice, it sounded like a little girl, asking if I was okay.. got up to look for her finding my self running into a Raltz. She helped me escape from the Forest. Lunick get out safely but me and the Raltz became very good friends. I was with her when she evolved into Kirlia and Gardivoir. When she evolved into Gardivoir I became a ranger, and she became my partner. Lunick became a ranger as well. One day," Kate caught her breath refraining from tears, "one day we, Gardivoir Lunick and I, were a top of Foire temple. We were fighting to save the region. I didn't know that they were playing dirty." A few tears escaped her eyes. " Gardivoir are widely known for protecting their partners or trainers, even to the point of sacrificing their lives for them. One of the people from the team stabbed me from behind. Somehow Gardivoir switched places with me going into my body in order to keep me living. Gardivoir's body died, but her soul is in me.. I have the power to transform into her Gardivoir form.. she talks to me, and tells me that I'll be okay.. it never is.." she said whipping her face with her shirt. The man nodded his head,

"Your secret is safe with me. You have a good night now." He said walking away. Kate went slowly back to the base to find Kellyn pacing the floors.

"Where have you been?" He yelled Kate tossed her towel on the bed.

"I just went it for a swim okay?" She replied walking into the bathroom taking off her bathing suit. She came out I. Her baggy shirt and sweats crawling into bed, "just to sleep okay?" She said laying in bed with her head covered by the covers.

Kate was up all night she couldn't help remembering Gardivoir, it was stuck in her mind. How she was so weak, so vulnerable down at the beach with that man. She held herself over the sink scrubbing her face with water when she heard a knock at the door.

"Kate, open up, you got mail." Kate opened the door and grabbed the small box from Kellyn and read "Ring Town Ranger Base". She opened the letter first reading it out loud,

"Even you can find some light in complete darkness. Make it shine. The man I bought it from said that it was made by a shadow pokemon in Foire's darkest hour but was lit by the light that shined off of Foire temple, I thought you'd might like it.

Love,

Keith Sunn"

Kate opened the box to find a small dark crystal strung to a chain. Kate picked it up and put it around her neck smiling down at it. Something inside of her said that the light was Gardivoir, _what else could it've been? _She thought to herself.

"That was nice of him." Kellyn said as a small smirk grew across his face. Pachirisu hopped on Kate's shoulder as she walked out of the room and out to breakfast.

This was the most interesting breakfast Kate had ever had. Kate sat down, her Pachirisu jumped off her shoulder and ate out of the bowls set up for the partners at a separate table for the pokemon. As she reached for the eggs out of the corner of her eyes she saw something coming straight for her. Kate turned her head to find herself getting slapped by a pancake. She was unamused. She watched Kellyn and Crawford trying to refrain from laughing. Kate took both bowls of eggs and walked over to Kellyn and Crawford while they weren't watching, she stood behind them and dumped the bowls of eggs on their head. Now things got serious, as Kate was walking away Kellyn grabbed his milk glass and poured it all over Kate. She grew red faced and chased Kellyn out of the room. It was silent for a moment up until they heard Kellyn scream and Kate walked into the room tilting her neck to both sides cracking it. Kate sat down at her seat and put the thrown pancake on he plate, covered in in syrup and ate it. Suki, Crawford, Barlow, Luna, and Elaine watched the young ranger in awe, wide eyed. Barlow stood up and began to speak.

"Kate and Crawford. You two will be exploring the sea cave east of Nabiki Beach." He said setting the two off on their first real mission together.

Crawford stayed a good distance away from Kate the whole time. She didn't mind, it gave her more time to think to herself and talk to Pachirisu without Crawford hearing her. The boy held onto his Budew and walked quietly to the Marine Cave. When they reached the cave Kate and Crawford looked into the cave. It was pitch black much like her crystal. From the outside the two rangers could hear dripping water echoing throughout the cavern.

Kate swallowed and Crawford looked at her, "S-So ladies first.." He said shaking like a baby. Kate rolled her eyes and walked into the cave. She could barley see her hands out on front of her.

"Hey Crawford it's okay! You can-.." she paused and let out a scream.

His eyes widened, "K-Kate? K-KATE!" He yelled into the cave. Kate did not give back a response. Her eyes barley adjusted but she could still see in front of her, " I-I'm okay! I just slipped just come on it!" She yelled back. Crawford walked into the cave slowly and found Kate on the ground. Kate got up slowly and stood beside Crawford, a noise began to echo throughout the cave, Kate began to feel dizzy and shook her head, " Do you hear that?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I do.. I wonder what it is.."He said walking on further into the cave to find some rocket shaped machine, " What's that?" He asked. Kate couldn't hear anything the sound of ringing ran through her ears she couldn't focus, "Whoa, Kate, why don't you just sit down." He said leading her over to the cool wall and sat her down, "You stay here until I figure out how to destroy this thing." he said walking over to the machine. Kate was in complete pain a word through the ringing came into her head.

Kate yelled at the top of her lungs, "WATER! USE WATER!" She couldn't help the scream sneaking through her mouth and echoing through the cave. Crawford ran around the cave until he found a Gastrodon and destroyed the machine. The ringing stopped, Kate got up still a little shaky.

"You okay." he asked as she got up slowly, "Kate, why don't you and Pachirisu go back to the base and ask Barlow to get one of Vein town's strongest people to help me carry this, I'll be all right, I'll just wait here." Kate nodded and proceeded out of the cave with Pachirisu on her shoulder.

When they got back to the base Kate asked Barlow for what Crawford wanted and went to go sit down wit her head in her hands. Sitting in the corner chair when Kellyn came over and put a hand on her shoulder looking down at her, " It's going to be all right.." he said.


	10. Forgetting

**In a sudden burst of realisation you realise that you've been mixing up Breeze Hill with Lookout Ridge... I'm sorry for all of you who were confused.. harmless mistake, right? It won't happen again.. Really sorry, Becca xxx**

"Kate!" Barlow yelled. Kate ran out of her room with the tiny Pachirisu perched on her shoulder as she stood in front of Barlow, "Professor. Hastings is coming to look at this machine you and Crawford brought back, I need you to go to the Vein Forest entrance and wait for the professor there." Kate was utterly disappointed she thought she'd be sent on a better mission but instead she was sent to wait for some old guy.

Kate waited at the entrance for the professor for a good ten minutes before deciding to sit under one of the taller trees and rest. Pachirisu climbed the tree as Kate sat below it picking grass and pulling them apart strand by strand. Kate could finally tell herself this was the most bored she's ever been. She had a good tempo going for her grass pulling, there was a medium sized pile beside her when she heard a man complaining.

"Pachirisu he's here!" She whisper shouted. Pachirisu jumped down and on her shoulder. Kate rushed to the professor and stood in front of him, "Pokemon Ranger Kate escorting you to the Vein Town base, sir!" She said excitedly. The professor kept walking and Kate walked behind him talking to Pachirisu. Kate was about to shout something when they had made it to the base. Barlow was out front and told her to go on patrol. Kate rolled her eyes and went down to Nabiki Beach.

When she got there she went up to Breeze Hill and sat on the cliff. Her legs dangled over the edge as her hair was swept out of her face by the breeze. she let out a sigh and looked at her styler.

One unread voice mail.

She opened it.

"I-is this thing working? Oh, okay." She smiled, "Greetings from the Ring Town Ranger base in the Foire Region. Believe it of not Miss. Orion we never forgot you. It's Spencer, remember me? Your old base leader." Kate's smile stayed, "Hey give it here," another voice yelled, "Hey Kate, it's good knowing that you're all right, you had me worried, now I have to worry about the two you set on me, they're a hand full," Kate's smile softened there was a brief pause and her eyes watered as she spoke,

"Hey Lunick, I miss you too..." She said acting as if he could hear her, yet another voice came on to the voice mail, "Hey Kate! Rhythmi's asleep at the moment, did you get your package yet? I hope you like it, we both really miss you it almost seems as if your name is carved in every inch of this region you're a legend here!" The boy exclaimed, "Well any ways I gotta go, Spencer's making me sleep, I hope you get this voice mail, Love, Keith Sunn." He ended with. Kate was almost in tears, 'why did they have to go...' She asked herself. Pachirisu laid in the grass as she began to get yet another voice mail.

"Ranger Kate report back to the base stat." Kate got off the cliff side, let out a sigh and began walking back to the base.

When Kate returned she saw Elaine sitting in the corner pouting with a hammer in her hand. She looked at Kellyn who was sitting in a chair with Duct tape over his mouth. She laughed silently. She looked around to see Luna standing over the professor and Crawford laying on the ground. Kate walked over to Crawford and stood over him raising an eye brow. Crawford gave a small shrug and rolled onto his back laying face down on the floor. Kate walked over to Elaine and stood next to her.

"The professor wouldn't let me help..." She murmured. Kate looked down at the hammer and raised her eyes brows walking over to Kellyn who had tape on his mouth. Kate leaned up against the wall and gave a smug smirk Kellyn was yelling into his duct tape, Kate held her hand to her ear,

"What's that? I can't hear you." She said. The professor got up turned and pointed to Kate.

"You!" He shouted walking over to Kate, he held up a small black rock much like the one on her necklace, "That's where I saw it! I knew it looked familiar!" He said grabbing Kate's necklace pulling it. Kate held it on, "give it here I need it!" He said pulling more.

"No it's mine!" She said getting it out of his grip and backing away. She held the necklace against her chest and glared at him.

"Fine, I won't." He said, "But it will do bad things to you."

"It wouldn't!" Kate replied.

Crawford looked at her, "but in the cave, you went all out of it." He said.

"It wasn't because of the neckless it was just that thing!" She yelled.

"We have it back up and running if you'd like to prove it," The professor stated. Kate hesitated and took off the necklace handing it to Barlow. Prof. Hastings flipped the switch turning the machine on. Kate stood there for a while then the ringing started to kick in. It got louder and louder ringing insanely through her head until she lost control. Something inside of her focused it's energy on it causing a spark to ignite and set fire to it. Kate fell to the ground unconscious and was put up to bed. She didn't regain consciousness until the next morning.

Kate walked up the next morning and scratched he throbbing head. She let out a quiet groan as she got up slowly ad dizzily. She rocked back and forth in place as she managed to make it to Kellyn. She leaned on his night stand and poked his shoulder.

"Kellyn... Kellyn..." She repeated as she kept poking him until he woke up.

Kellyn opened his eyes and yawned, he was still groggy. He turned around and put his fore arm behind him resting on the bed, "What, what's wrong..." He said quietly still trying to wake up.

"What happened.. Yesterday.. I remember hearing a loud ringing noise then.. Nothing.." She said rubbing her fore head leaning forward then back again.

"You went unconscious, the Hastings left, then we put you in here, now you've woken me up. Good night Kate." He replied rolling onto his side falling back asleep.

Kate looked confused and at the clock which read, '8:45 AM' She did her usual morning routine, she got dressed in her uniform and put her hair up in pigtails. Pachirisu hopped on her shoulder and the two walked out of the room.

Kate sat at the breakfast table alone that day. What was wrong with her? Where did everyone go? She kept asking herself. As she took a spoon full of her cereal she got a voice mail.

"Hey Kate, Barlow here, I'm going to need to you come on down to Peul Town and help us out." Said Barlow through voice mail.

"I'm on it, give me a little bit, I'll need to find my way through the Vein Forest." She replied turning off the voice mail and heading out.

**So I know this story isn't finished like, at all? But I keep feeling like no one is really reading it.. I may continue but I'm not finding the motivation to.. So this may be the last chapter I write unless I get some inspiration and trust me, I'm trying, I've emailed my favourite author to get some, i'm just feeling like no one's reading... Well I could possibly.. Becca. **


	11. Moon Pool

Kate got ready in her uniform and re-do her hair so that it was perfect for her run out in the Vein Forest. Pachirisu held on to Kate's shoulder as she walked out of the base and and out to the entrance. This was a new part of the region she had yet to explore. There was so much life out there. Her mind began taking over she was seeing things that she thought were there. Soon she saw a flash of what seemed to be a white dress running into some trees. Kate began to follow making sure what ever she was following was okay. As she got deeper in the woods she heard giggling. She stopped in her tracks and looked every which way around her.

"H-.. Hello? Is anyone there?" she yelled out. Her words echoed in the dark forest. She heard rustling in the woods.

"You're almost there follow my voice," it said. Kate knew the voice from somewhere is sounded so familiar. Kate continued to follow the voice. She ended up in a hallow in the trees a small deep blue pond sparkling. Sparkles ran up to the sky filling the air, surrounding Kate. She was soon transformed. She looked at her reflection seeing Gardivoir in her place. She closed her eyes refraining from tears, she saw someone in the reflection standing next to her. She looked beside her, no one was there, she looked back and she saw Raltz. Her Raltz. She smiled softly as she reached out to touch the reflection she heard a voice in the woods.

"Kate? Kate? Barlow sent me to find you! Kate? It's Kellyn!" He shouted. Kate transformed back into her human form and ran out to go meet him.

"Kellyn!" She yelled as she was looking for him. The forest seemed to be darker then she had remembered. She had put in her mind that the small pond was brighter then the rest of the forest so her eyes needed time to adjust to the darkness. Soon after a few minutes of running she had collided with what she thought was a tree was actually Kellyn. The two rangers groaned as they both hit the floor.

"Watch where you're going!" Kellyn shouted as he rubbed his head.

"Watch where you're standing!" Kate snapped back in reply getting up slowly, "Get up," she said reaching out a hand to him for support, "We need to get to Puel Town to help Barlow." She said helping up the boy, "Did he ever say what he needed? He never told me." She asked looking for a clearing to get back on the trail.

The boy shook his head, "No, he just told me to find you. When I got on this trail I asked a man if he saw you run by. He said you ran through here so I thought I'd find you here." He said walking on to the bright clearing at the edge of the wood next to Kate, "What were you doing over there anyway?" He asked looking around at the tree tops hovering above them.

Kate looked around for an excuse, "I thought I saw someone." She lied walking on with her hands held in front of her.

They made it on to the trail again, they were silent not saying a word to one another until Kellyn broke the silence.

"Have you heard anything from Keith or Rhythmi lately?" He asked.

Kate kicked the stones at her feet and swallowed, "No.. They must be really busy with... Ranger stuff.." She muttered.

They made it to the exit of the Vein Forest being greeted by Barlow.

"Kate! Kellyn! We need you two at the docks!" He yelled waving his hand signalling them over. "Brooke, jumped into the ocean trying to chase some bad guys but lost the keys down there. Think you can get 'em."

Kellyn nodded and looked around, "Well, where is she?" He asked innocently. Kate slapped her fore head with the palm of her hand shaking her head as the red haired man standing beside her cleared his throat and crossed his arms tapping his foot gently on the ground. Kellyn smiled nervously, "We'll just be going now.." He said pulling on Kate's arm handing her a mouth piece that would help her breathe. They got on the boat sailing out to sea. Kate leaned over the side dragging her fingers across the water top making an aray of designs on the waters surface. Pachirisu stayed in the captains quarters not wanting to get wet. The boat came to a rough stop. Kate braced herself holding onto the railing for dear life, Kellyn, on the other hand, flew across the boat landing on his knees.

"OWWW!" He yelped as he picked himself up off the floor and waddled over to Kate. Kate stood on the edge of the boat looking down at the water. She placed the mouth piece in, crouched forward and dove into the endless ocean. Kellyn soon followed. The two reached the bottom of the ocean it was surprisingly bright. Kate swam around through the dozens of Pokemon swimming about and saw something shining. Kate signalled over Kellyn. The two rangers realised it was the keys. Kellyn was about to swim to get them but kate held him back pointing to the Sharpedo swimming around the keys. The pokemon picked them up and it seemed to get stuck into it's teeth. Kate looked around at the mantine and captured it signalling Kellyn again. They swam on the pokemon's back until they reached what seemed to be a small maze in which the sharpedo was in. Kellyn went one way and Kate went the other cornering and capturing the pokemon. Kate placed her hand on the sharpedo's nose and smiled. The Sharpedo opened it's mouth revealing the keys stuck on it's tooth. Kate reached her arm in and pulled gently getting the keys out.

The two caught a mantine back to the boat and road back to shore. Kellyn and Kate walked on the docks back to Barlow and Brooke. Kate rung out her hair and tossed the keys at Brooke getting up close to him pointing her finger centimetres away from his face.

"Do NOT do that again." She said walking away from him. Kate walked with her pachirisu beside her as she rung out all her clothing

items. Kellyn caught up behind her and shook out his hair.

"Barlow said we'd be ready to move in the morning, it's too late to draw

the bridge now so Brooke will do so tomorrow." He said assuring Kate it'd

be okay.

Kate was up all night, she felt as if she had insomnia. She hadn't got a

decent sleep since Keith and Rhythmi left for Foire. Kaye held onto the dark crystal on her neck tightly giving it a small squeeze then placing her hand under her head.

She closed her eyes and heard a voice. She saw the small pond from before and the Raltz. Her Raltz whispering,

"Come to the moon pool, when the time has come."

Kate shot up out of bed, it was morning. It seemed like only seconds had passed since she had closed her eyes. Apparently she had been mistaken. She rubbed her head and ran her fingers through her knotted up hair.

"Alright buddy, I'd best be going, gotta wake Kate up I'll tell her you called." Kellyn said. Kate looked at Kellyn.

"Who is that?" She asked

"What? Oh, It's Keith." He replied

Kate jumped out of bed and lunged for the styler. Through the other side you could hear the two rangers bickering.

"Give me the styler!"

"No! Get off of me!"

Eventually they hung up on their friend because when Kate got a hold of the phone she had somehow managed to hang him from the door like a coat.

"Hello? Keith? You there?" She spoke into the styler.

"You probably hung up on him when you attacked me." He spoke, "Animal..." He said under his breath.

Kate glared at him at his last comment. She threw his styler at him as he fell down from the door onto his hands and knees. She walked into the next room to find Barlow and the professor talking about the draw bridge. Hastings looked at Kate.

"Good morning Miss. Orion, nice to see you're awake, I'd like you to be knowing that Barlow will be escorting me to the union." He announced grabbing his brief case.

Barlow nodded agreeing, "You and Kellyn are to report back to Vein town. Crawford will be in charge and waiting. He will remain in authority until I return. Understood?" He added.

Kate nodded her head quaintly and Kellyn Nodded his as well letting out a sigh as the Professor and Barlow waved 'Good Bye,' leaving the scene.

"I still can't believe you didn't wake me up right when he called." She muttered walking over to the counter in the kitchen area.

Kellyn walked up next to her fixing himself a bowl of cereal, "Believe me when I say he wanted to talk to you too. Right when I said you were asleep he said to leave you alone." He said taking a seat at the table eating his breakfast before heading out on their way back to Vein Town.

**Hey guys, I'm back, I've found (some) inspiration for this, I couldn't stop thinking about what you guys have said about being disappointed if I stopped. Plus I got some ideas. Like I've said before don't be expecting another one in the next week, there's three weeks left of school, and they're filled to the rim with finals and tests. Anyway thanks for making me realise. **

**Ukulele Pichu**

**15 (awesomesauce name!)**

**KateHitomiLovett**

**Ulyss**

**Thank you all so very much! It's much appreciated! Review please, PM me, I get lonely. I've been doing the 'X' thing for a while, is that the hugs or the kisses? Oh well!**

**Becca XXXXXXXXXXXXX **


	12. Questions

It only took the two rangers a short amount of time to get from Peul Town to Vein Town. They didn't talk much their way back it was just calm and relaxing.

When Kate passed the entrance to the clearing she couldn't help remembering what Raltz said.

"Go to the Moon Pool when the time has come."

What did that even mean?

The two checked in with Crawford receiving their breaks for the next day. She just hung out that day it was pretty crummy out she was about to finally get some sleep when Crawford busted in through the door waving around the Almia Times around in the air.

"Kate! Kellyn! You're friends hit it big he's on the front cover!" He shouted.

Kate ran over to see her red-haired friend grinning his goofy grin on the front cover picture with the heading.

'Ring Town Ranger Saves Summer Town!'

Her pachirisu couldn't help noticing the Buizle in the side of the picture. She laughed. She didn't want to admit it but she missed him. Keith was all she ever thought about. Just dreaming and dreaming of the next time she'd see him. She began to get a voice mail.

"Hey Kate, Barlow here, I got caught up investigating Boyle Island and the missing pokemon, I'll need you to take over at the ranger school." He said as he hung up.

Kate didn't hesitate. She took off running to the ranger school she couldn't wait!

When she arrived she was surrounded by tons of kids raising their hands.

"Everyone settle down." Said Mrs. April as she walked up to Kate, "She is a special ranger, she was just my student not too long ago." She smiled, "Go easy on her."

One little boy kept raising his hand, "How many regions have you been to?" He asked

"Well. My family travelled around a lot I've been, in my life time to Kanto, Johto, Servii Islands Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Orre, Orange Islands, I used to live in Foire, Oblivia and here. So I guess you could say I've been all around the world." She giggled as she choose another student.

"What is the difference between a trainer and a ranger?" She asked.

"Well, there isn't much of a difference, we both train with our pokemon to become stronger, we both work together, rangers just don't test their strengths at Gyms. I am the only person in my family who is both a Ranger and a Trainer. I have left my training work behind to focus on becoming a ranger." Kate replied.

Another girl raised her hand and giggled, "do you have a crush on someone?"

Kate blushed a deep crimson colour, her mouth stuttered but not said a word, "N-No." She said looking for another hand, " yes, you there." She pointed.

"Do you have friends in other regions?" The boy asked.

"Of course I do, I have tons and tons of friends in every region." She replied with a smile. When she said this she wasn't thinking about all of her friends and family, no, just a certain red-haired boy with a cheeky grin. Kate was about to say something when she got a voice mail.

"Kate! Kate! Catch a ride! I'm on a sinking ship with hundreds of pokemon. I'm near the Ranger School do you think I can dock there before it sinks any more?" Barlow yelled through the voice mail.

"Yes! I'll be there momentarily! Are all the pokemon rounded up at the highest point on the ship?" She asked.

"Of course they are! Just get over here!" He yelled ending the voice mail.

Kate looked around for a flying pokemon of some kind when a child tugged on her sleeve.

"There was a wild Pidgot that landed here for some reason and never left, it's just over there." He said.

Kate bolted around the bend for the pokemon, captured it and road off to find Barlow.

Meanwhile with Barlow on the ship he heard screaming. He ran out of the captains quarters and saw a Raltz running around frantically then disappear. He felt so confused and looked around when a shadow-y figure covered the sun and Kate fell back behind him on the boat.

"Let's go." Kate and Barlow ran back into the quarters steering the boat towards the ranger school.

"Kate? Do you have a Raltz as your partner?" Barlow asked.

"No. I don't. I only have one, Pachirisu." She replied spinning the wheel turning the boat around sharply towards the ranger school. Mrs. April had the children evacuated. Barlow had fainted somehow so Kate was left to do this alone. She began to receive a message on the radio.

"Barlow? Barlow? Chairperson Erma here. What's happening." she asked through the radio static.

"good afternoon chairperson, It's Pokemon Ranger Kate Orion. Barlow is fainted at the moment to the ship is at my control, we are sinking fast and there are so many pokemon on this ship." Kate said into the speaker.

"Hello Kate, I can imagine your morning. Any way is there a dock anywhere." Chairperson asked.

"Yes at the ranger school but it's a tiny sliver, we'd still hit the land with a large impact, but I think it's a risk I'm willing to take." Kate said into the speaker hanging it back up steering towards the school. The breaks had stopped working and the speed had increased rapidly. Kate held on for dear life onto the necklace Keith sent her and closed her eyes as she flew across the ship as it hit the land.

Rangers from all over Almia evacuated the pokemon and Barlow consciously, but Kate was no where to be found. Kellyn wouldn't stop looking for her, it was already day break, everyone had lost hope and left, he kept voice mailing Keith.

"Hey, Bro, answer, it's about Kate, she got in a shipwreck I can't find her, please return this voice mail.." He said before hanging up, "Kate! Kate please answer." Kellyn saw a large bright light behind him soon causing a small explosion of light sending debris everywhere. He looked up into it seeing Kate falling unconscious back down to the boat, "Barlow, come quick! I've found Kate!" He yelled into the styler trying to drag Kate off the boat.

Barlow soon came with Crawford and Luna carrying Kate away back to the base. It was a long night of people hovering around her while she dreamt

"Hello? Is anyone there?" She said into the darkness as she walked forth into the Moon Pool. Kate looked over and saw Raltz. She smiled.

"Do you remember what I said?" The pokemon asked.

"Go to the Moon Pool when the time has come, right?" She replied, the small pokemon nodded. Her eyes watered as she reached out to hug the pokemon when she woke up to Kellyn yelling in her ear.

"Kate! Kate! You got mail!" He yelled waving a parcel in her face.

Kate took the letter and read it allowed.

"Dear Miss. Kate Orion, in your acts of bravery and courage you have proven that you have come a long way. You have proven yourself to us at the Union in becoming eleven of twelve Top rangers in the Union. You have proven yourself worthy of becoming this, please find the quickest way here and come we will be waiting.

Chairperson Erma." She ended as she looked up at Kellyn, "Did you get one?" She asked.

The boy shook his head and smiled, "I'm not brave enough you risked your life to save those pokemon.. I-... I would never find the courage to do so." He said as they left the room.

They were greeted by Suki, Luna, Elaine, Crawford, Barlow and the Pidgot from the ranger school, it had seemed to have taken a liking in Kate. The base exchanged their good byes with Kate as she flew off with Pidgot and Pachirisu landing at the Ranger Union.

Kate took a breath and was about to walk in, closing her yes, when someone stopped her.

"Hey! Kate!"

**Okay so this one was up sooner then possible, Let's hope things went right through the transfer from my phone to FF. I'm also getting a new puppy! Her name is Jersey Freeze after my all time favourite Ice Cream Shoppe. Okay so my next chapter I am currently working on right now, I'm ¼th of the way done. So be expecting one by Fridayish? Becca XXX**


	13. Bleeding Screams

Kate turned around with a puzzled expression, as she turned to see the green-haired female running towards her with a Starraptor flying above her.

"Kate! Erma sent me to get you from your base but you weren't there." She said panting.

"Well, I got Pidgeot, he's seemed to take a liking in me." Kate said in reply patting the landed pokemon's head as it nuzzled into her hand.

The girl nodded, "The name's Wendy, Top Ranger number nine. You'd better be off Chairperson's waiting.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Good morning, Kate, welcome to the Union. You have been selected out of your bravery and courage to become the eleventh Top Ranger."

"Erma?" Kate asked.

The woman did not here her, " You will be working with us to help improve the world together. You and the twelfth ranger will be working side by side together on missions." She added.

"Erma?" Kate asked, the woman kept ranting, Kate kept repeating her name.

"What is it dear?" She asked.

"Where is the other ranger? The twelfth?" She asked.

Erma squinted her eyes looking around the room trying to hide a smile. Kate felt hands reach up over her eyes. Kate reached up and put he hands over the hands as someone whispered in her ear.

"Hey Kate."

Kate stood stiff, she knew that voice anywhere. She carefully moved the hands from her eyes and turned around.

"Rhythmi!" She said hugging her friend tightly.

"You two just catch up, hm? I know it's been a while." Erma announced. Kate was pulled out of the room with sheer force almost falling.

"I have something for you!" She yelled dragging her out side. When they reached the outdoors Kate stood stiff watching the red-haired boy pet her Pidgot.

The boy looked over to her and smiled his goofy smile running towards her, "Kate!"

Kate ran towards the boy embracing him tightly resting her head on his shoulder.

"Miss me?" He asked. Kate nodded her head slowly taking a deep breath, "Did you get the necklace?" He asked. Kate nodded again showing him the necklace, "Still not shining yet? I know it will... You're the eleventh top ranger?" she nodded again, "Good, only cos I'm the twelfth, we'll be working together a lot, just like before!" Kate smiled and let go of her friend.

"This is my partner Pachirisu. He's very sneaky." She giggled. Kate was shoved forward only a little by Pidgeot, "This is my partner Pidgot. Only one in the region." She said as she ruffled her fingers through his feathers.

"This is buizle, she's very shy." He said smiling at the little buizle hiding behind his leg.

Kate bent down on to her knees and smiled, " Hey there, Buizel, my names Kate." She held her hand out her hand to it as the pokemon crouched forward sniffing her hand and walking into up grabbing her three fingers and smiling.

"Bui Bui!" It said as the pokemon climbed up Keith to his shoulder.

"Kate! Hey! I wanted to show you to your stall!" Yelled Wendy as she caught up to the two rangers.

Keith's face turned a deep crimson, "H-Hi, I'm K-Keith." He stuttered.

Kate rolled her eyes and tugged Wendy along to the Stables with Pidgeot and Staraptor following behind.

Kate and Wendy got into their stalls with their pokemon and groomed them for the night. When Wendy peaked her head around her Staraptor.

"So, what do you think about Keith?" She asked grooming her partner.

Kate shrugged, "he's a friend, why?" She asked peaking around Pidgeot.

"Just wondering, I think he's kind of cute." She stated, Kate accidentally plucked a feather from her partner and patted her in apology, "But I'm not interested." She confirmed.

"Re-..." She cleared her throat, "Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, well, I'm ready to go up to bed, you?" Wendy asked her. Kate nodded and locked the stall behind her walking with Wendy out of the stable and right into Keith.

"Oh hey Keith we're just.. Heading.." He walked right past her, he IGNORED her. Her eye brows rose as he walked right up to Wendy.

"Hey, want to head in to Peul Town and get something to eat?" He asked kicking a stone at his feet.

Wendy giggled, "Thanks," she looked at Kate who looked utterly disappointed. Wendy could tell something was up with her, "But, not thanks." She patted his head and walked off into the Union.

Keith stood there motionless, not blinking, he seemed to be not breathing.

"Keith?"

He didn't move.

"Hey buddy?"

He didn't blink.

"Pachirisu." She looked at her partner and nodded, "Pachirisu, Discharge!"

The small pokemon was surrounded by a veil of blue, a stream of lightning flashed hitting the boy making him scream.

"I'm sorry, but let's go." She said tugging on his arm dragging him into the Union.

The whole damn night he sulked about what had happened. It really ticked her off, not that he kept her up, but that he was upset about Wendy.

'Why her,' she asked pachirisu through telepathy.

'Well, she's pretty and...' He paused 'she's pretty..'

Kate glared at Pachirisu resting on his hammock. She used physic flipping it over making him fall.

'Just go to sleep..' She snapped.

Pachirisu rolled over on it's side and fell asleep like it was told.

Keith eventually fell asleep later that night, and even though he did, Kate had a hard time sleeping.

"RISSSEEE AND SHIINNEE LITTLE RANGES!" Another ranger yelled, standing in the frame of the door way. Pachirisu used Discharge on Kate and Buizel used Hydro Pump on Keith. It was an interesting way to wake up. Kate screamed at the electrical shock going through her body. Keith yelped as the water threw him against the wall leaving him soaked, "Come on guys Wendy and I have been waiting for you two to get up.."

Keith shot up at the sound of Wendy's name running into the bathroom to get ready. Kate did the same only slower taking her good sweet time.

Kate was actually the first one done and started talking with the ranger whom had woken them up ever so kindly..

"I'm Kate, what's your name?" She asked holding out her hand to shake him.

The ranger grabbed her hand shaking it firmly, "Sven, the tenth top ranger and it's mighty fine to meet you, Miss. Kate." He said tipping his hat.

Kate smiled laughing a bit, when Keith came out of the bathroom. Kate and Sven were talking about their ranger experiences in Almia. Keith glared momentarily at Sven.

"So, you guys have become friends already." He said snottily.

"Yeah, Keith, we have, and might I say your friend here had some pretty interesting stories." Sven replied with a grin.

"Yeah.. I know.." Replied Keith under his breath.

'Why do I care... She's just my friend... Besides, I like Wendy..' He thought to Buizel.

'Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that. You. Are. Jealous.' Buizel thought back crossing it's arms smugly.

'I am NOT jealous.' He thought.

Kate and Sven had already left out to Wendy. Kate and Sven got along real well. Them sharing stories from Foire since Sven was from there too. She found out he was a ranger at Summer Town before he was recruited to become a Top Ranger.

"Wendy! Have you met this kid?" Sven yelled as the two rangers ran up to her.

Wendy nodded, "Why didn't you tell me she was from Foire then?"

"Cos I didn't know." She replied, "So, who's flying with who, cos I really don't mind."

"I think Keith's going with you, if he didn't he through a fit." Kate giggled.

"Fine then, I'll go with Kate." Sven said walking up to her Pidgeot sitting in front.

"No.. I'm driving scoot it back." She said hopping up in front of him.

Keith came out and walked up to Wendy hopping in back holding on.

"On your marks." Kate said.

"Get set." Wendy replied.

"GO!" They both yelled as they took off soaring into the clouds.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kate and Sven ended up beating Wendy and Keith to Altru Park. When the other two landed they went to a small ice cream parlour.

"Um... I'll take... That one! Staraptor Swirl." Sven said going to the other end waiting for his order.

"I'll take... Sven! They have it! I'll take Foire Freeze please." She asked for politely as she jogged over to Sven disguising their childhood favourites. The two say at a table set for four and seated themselves talking and laughing which leaved Keith and Wendy.

"I'll take Coffee please." Wendy asked as she grabbed her ice cream cup joining Sven and Kate.

"I'll take Buizel Blast please." He asked then soon joining the other rangers. Kate and Sven had already finished and tossed out their cups.

"We're gonna be waiting outside." Kate and Sven wandered around the fountain, dipping their feet in.

"So Kate. Your buddy's got a crush on Wendy." Sven said looking up at the top of the fountain.

Kate splashed the water about muttering, "Yeah.. I guess..."

"Do you- are you /Jealous/?" Sven asked looking at Kate smirking.

Kate got red-faced, "No, I don't care. I could care less." She said puffing out her cheeks.

"Really then?" He asked,

"Yes, really, truly honestly." Kate replied.

Keith sat on the other side of the table across from Wendy.

"So, Wendy, you were probably busy the other night, so today, or some- any day would you want to go out for dinner or something." Keith asked.

"Listen, Keith, I'm not interested. I appreciate it really, but no thanks. Why do you like me any ways?" Wendy asked.

"Because, you're pretty." He stated.

"No, Keith, really." She said seriously.

"You are pretty, really.. But I guess.. It's because I like Kate, and she's been spending so much time with Sven.. I-... I just want her to notice me you know?" He said looking down at his mushed up ice cream.

"Keith, I understand that, but doing this doesn't work. Trust me, just hang out with her more, talk to her more, ask to take her out. She's bound to feel the same." Wendy replied.

The two rangers went outside and met up with Kate and Sven.

Someone let out a scream. Kate could hear the noise from a mile away screeching in her ears like nails on a chalkboard not stopping. The scream came from Kate before she collapsed to the ground squirming holding her ears.

"Kate!" Keith yelled running over to her. He remembered the ear plugs he had brought on the plane ride here to block out Rhythmi's chattering. He. Ripped them from his pocket and shoved them into her ears, "How's that?" He asked

Kate tried to make out what he was saying and managed to do so, "Fine, thank you I can still hear the sound, it's coming from Peul town!"

Keith yelled back, "How do you hear that?"

"I-..." She paused, "I don't know!" She yelled running towards Peul town with Pidgeot and Pachirisu following and Sven, Wendy, Keith and their partners behind.

##################################################################################

They were every where she could hear them more clear high pitch screaming coming in through the plugs. It was the same kind of machine that was inside the Marine Cave!

Kate closed her eyes. Then re-opened them. Looking at the multi-coloured things, "I need a water type pokemon! More then one though, Sven and Wendy you two search for some Keith you stay here and use Buizel!"

Keith nodded, "Buizel, Hydro Pump!"

"Bui Bui!" She said her cheeks puffing up with water squirting out a hose. Kate had gone on the other side of town it was deserted but full of pokemon, everyone had evacuated the town.

Her eyes turned a deep shining purple as she faced the fountain shifting her hands upward lifting out water and sending it hurdling towards some machines destroying them. Her eyes went back to her pure blue as she ran to the other side catching up with Keith, Wendy and Sven.

"Kate, we've destroyed them all, take out the ear plugs." Keith yelled.

Kate took them out slowly it was silent for a moment. Then; it hit her, like a million tons of screams crowding her ears. She didn't have time to scream she just fainted.

Keith ran to her and picked her up, "you two go check for other one's! I have to get her back to the union.

When they got to the union Professor Hastings began working on her styler to make a sound barrier for the ranger so she could do her job.

Keith sat in the other room with Rhythmi and Kate. He rubbed his face leaning his elbows on the bed. He was so tired he couldn't keep his eyes open.

Rhythmi had already fallen asleep in the chair on the other side of the room. Keith put his head on the bed beside Kate falling asleep. He was still holding her hand. He was dreaming all he could see was a little lost girl in a big forest with a small pokemon that he rarely saw in Foire. It went black. There was strong light coming from the top of Foire Temple the girl was there again, only she looked older, she looked like Kate. Then he woke up from a voice mail.

"Keith! We've got a BIG problem! We found the last one and the people putting them out, they're called Gigarmos and the team is Team Dim Sun. They've hidden more of them in the Vein Forest, bad news is, is that the forest is on fire, get down here as fast as possible. If Kate's not awake, just leave her, and get down here." Wendy yelled then lost connection.

Keith got up and ran to the Forest letting go of Kate's hand running off.

**Okay so, I've figured out a new tactic, my chapters are so freaking weird it's like three days in a chapter. Now it's only going to be one day. The thing is that I have so many ideas right after the other and my mind can't separate them from what I'm thinking now. I just need a couple of ideas. You will be credited.**

**BeccaXXX**


	14. Burning Sensations

Kate woke up to Professor Hastings putting her styler on her wrist.

"Kate this should block out the sound, now, I'm terribly worried, there's a fire in Vein Forest and Keith, Wendy and Sven haven't been answering my voice mails. You have to go find them." Hastings said.

Kate took off running out the door jumping on Pidgeot flying to Vein Forest. She could barley see through the flames.

"Pidgeot go find a-.." She looked through the browser, "Go find a Blastoise and bring it to me." With that Pidgeot flew away and Kate started to run but stopped in her tracks. Wendy and Sven were coughing heavily falling to their knees weakened. There was no sign of Keith.

Wendy looked at her mouthing, 'I'm sorry...'

Kate ran through the flames getting burns on her face. She didn't care.

"Keith!" She yelled, most pokemon had evacuated. Pidgeot flew above her as a Blastoise came charging towards her, "Capture on!" She said shooting out the capture disk as the blue light surrounded the pokemon flashing away, "Capture complete. Blastoise, Ran Dance."

The Blastoise let out a screech as thunder clouds started to form. The rain still wasn't happening. Kate left Blastoise to keep up the rain as she went to go find Keith.

She has searched every inch of the forest she couldn't find him.

"Keith!" She began growing very worried.

"Bui Bui!" She saw Buizel. Pachirisu ran up to the pokemon, Kate ran behind him Picking up the both of them, "Buizel Bui!" She said jumping from Kate grip running into the area where the Moon Pool was.

She ran in Keith wasn't there. He hadn't made it there, he was so close laying on the floor. His uniform torn and ripped apart, blood dripping down his face. The open holes in his uniform revealed bad burns the boy had encountered. He laid on the forest floor just beside the Moon Pool.

Kate stared at him for a moment, letting it all sink in, what she was seeing, "Keith..." She murmured under her breath walking over to him, "Keith?" She said only a bit louder seeing if he could hear her. He stayed. Motionless. Barley Breathing. She took a step closer the moon pool shining brighter and brighter and brighter the closer she got. The same thing had happened the specks of light surrounded her changing her form into Gardivoir. She placed her hands on each side of his head healing him slowly.

His eyes crept open blurily fixating his sight on the pokémon before him. He squinted his eyes getting a better view of the Pokemon. By then the Forest fire had died down it was gone and the Vein Forested laid dampened by Blastoise's Rain Dance. Keith blinked once or twice, "Gar-... Gardivoir?" He murmured.

She didn't make a noise but a smile perked up from the sides of her mouth.

"Thank you.." He said, the boy looked over to see his Buizel and... What? He looked puzzled. "Pachirisu?" He said lowering his eye brows. His eyes closed remembering his dream about the girl and her partner, and how much it looked like Kate, and the partner took the place of the girl.. The partner was a Gardivoir. He remembered how he got the dark Crystal and the story behind it how it was just like his dream. How he had given the necklace to Kate.

He looked back at Gardivoir and down at her neck revealing a small dark stone on a chain. He looked back and forth between Pachirisu, Gardivoir and the Necklace before muttering out, "... K-... Kate?" He asked.

The pokemon stared as she disappeared with teleport away from the ranger boy and the two pokemon. She ended up in a clearing going back into her human form and whistled for Pidgeot. Her partner swooped her up and took her back to the Union. Kate left Pachirisu with Keith, she knew it was a bad idea but she didn't have time to go back and get him.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Back at the Union Kate sat in the lounge room and awaited the return of the other three rangers. She sat there playing with her fingers in her lap. From the corner of her eye she could see a blue and white ball standing there. Kate slowly looked over at her partner standing there below the tall figure. Kate swallowed looking up slowly and the boy with crossed arms and a concerned face.

"We need to talk." He said walking towards her with a limp. She hadn't healed him all the way which she regretted. Wishing she had stayed to heal him properly but she knew she couldn't...He almost found out about her.

Keith sat down with a grunt. His leg extended into a position comfortable for him letting his wounds breathe.

"Kate... Are you-..." He couldn't think of anyway to say this with out making a fool of himself, "Kate, are you," he hesitated, "Are you a umm... Gardivoir...?" He said quietly.

Kate wanted to lie so badly, she wanted to look at him with a dumbfounded expression and say 'No'. She looked down and stayed silent. It was the only thing she could do. She couldn't think of anything, she didn't want to lie and she didn't want to tell him the truth.

"Kate please answer me... You kno-.. You know I can keep a secret don't you?" He asked.

Kate didn't move, not even to look her friend in the eye. She didn't let a sound escape her body. She stayed perfectly still.

"Kate.. Look at me..." Keith murmured as he put himself in front of her trying to look at her face.

Kate remained motionless not saying a word as she glanced up at him with her eyes.

"Kate and Keith please report to the lab room to Hastings." the loud speaker spoke.

Keith looked up at the speaker and back down at Kate, she was gone. Kate ran to the Lab room and waited for Keith who shortly arrived afterwards. Wendy and Sven walked in. Sven had a sling around his arm and Wendy's leg was wrapped up in bandages.

"Professor, we have feed back, the machines are called Gigiarmos and there's these people running them are a sinister team named Team Dim Sun." Wendy said.

"Barlow informed us that they were the people who started the Vein Forest fire and sunk the ship. They are believed to have the leader named Kincaid. He mentioned others but we're not sure who they are." Sven added.

Hastings nodded, "Thank you Sven and Wendy for your reports. Now, if you two will come here please."

Kate and Keith walked forward and listened.

"Now, what we have here is the same kind of crystal around Kate's neck. Well, not the exact same one, but it came from the same rock and-." Professor Hastings continued.

Murph busted in the door, "Professor! Professor!" He shouted, "The scanner is off the-" he stopped looking down at the shining stone hung around his neck.

"Murph? What'dya have there?" Keith asked.

"This? It was a present from my dad when he got back from Hia Valley. He said it a part of the tears of princes." He replied taking off the shining stone handing it to the professor.

"Do you know the story of the 'Tears of Princes?" Professor asked.

"No, I'm sorry but I don't.. I'm sure Mrs. Winters could tell you, she lives is Hia Valley." He replied.

"That settles it then, Kate, Keith you two will be leaving first thing tomorrow morning. Until then get a good nights rest." Professor Hastings announced going back to his research.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Kate shared a twin sized bed with pachirisu, but that night it was also shared with Pidgeot. Pidgeot was with Kate that night because Staraptor was with Wendy making sure she was okay. It'll get lonely being the only one in the stables. Kate held pachirisu close to her for warmth as she remained curled up in a ball sleeping soundly as Pidgeot spread it's wing reaching across Kate's body to keep her warm.

Rhythmi slept in the bunk next to Kate with Linda over her. Keith slept in the bunk above Kate not being able to sleep shifting in several different positions. Nothing worked whatsoever. He was both exited and nervous to be alone with Kate on a mission. The only time it was just the two of them was when he was sent with her to find styers in the school. The boy rolled onto his stomach and looked at his partner.

"D'ya think she'll... You know.. Like- being with me?" He asked Buizel.

The small pokemon looked up at him with a blunt expression on her face and thought to him, "Keith, you smell, like literally you haven't bathed in days, and if you continue with this non-bathing spree my answer would be no- No she will not like being with a boy who smells like a Skuntank." She replied scooting away farther from the boy resting her head down to sleep.

Keith rolled his eyes and pretended to fall into sleep, "Whatever..." He replied in a whispering tone.

A few moments later he rolled back over, "Hey-.. Hey, Buizel.." He whispered poking at her side.

The pokemon rolled over and picked up her head drowsily and held her head up.

"Do me a favour?" He asked making an innocent face.

His pokemon looked at him weary and shook her head looking towards the bathroom telling him to go there instead.

"Keith?" A young girls voice called out, "Go to sleep." She murmured.

**Hey guys! I'm back I have finals Monday and Tuesday then after that I'm all yours. My brother, twin, Chance wants to help me on the next chapter on making my stories more descriptive and what not, I must say that the next chapter it pretty good thanks to him.**

**Becca XXX**

**Hullo all, No, I will not be taking over Becca's story we will just be working on it together. So get used to be being here I'm actually a pretty decent writer myself. So you'll be seeing some of my ****work incarnated into Becca's own words. I'm sort of taking this account too, but only for adding my fanfictions don't worry. *trying to be clever***

**Chance OOO **


	15. Complete Silence

They had been together through thick and thin and this one move could change their prospective on each other forever.

"Kate," Keith whispered under the light falling snow specks falling from above them as he walked forward taking her hands lightly in his, "Kate, I love you." Keith brought the shy brunette closer into his arms soon sealing the gap between their bodies soon to be their lips as a slow whisper made it smoothly out of her lips drifting upon the wind and snow being carried to his ears. Sweet and soothing.

"Keith..." Her voice grew increasingly louder, "Keith! Wake up, c'mon! We have to get to Hia Valley before sun down and it's already 1:30!" She yelled.

Keith grew puzzled finally waking up from the dream he had never wanted to end. He looked around confused. They were still at the union getting ready for their trip to find out more about the Tears of Princes. Kate was on the bottom bunk getting her sneakers on as Keith hopped down nervously.

"Kate," he paused and hesitated, "Kate... Do I talk in my sleep?" He asked rubbing the back of his neck lightly walking away into the bathroom to comb the mess on top of his head.

Kate gave a puzzled expression at the sound of the question being asked at her, "Um.. No? But you do snore..." She murmured finishing the knot on her perfectly knotted shoes.

Keith was in the bathroom still combing his hair, that's what took the most time for him in the mornings the uniform took maybe five minutes for him to get on. They walked out of the union together nervously, Kate hated the snow she never liked it. Keith was nervous about Kate he didn't know what to do.

"So..." She stopped in front of the river heading down stream and looked at her styler and pointed up stream, "look there!" She said looking at the pokemon standing behind Keith looking a bit angry. Kate looked for reasons why it was mad and finally she looked down at Keith's shoes, "Keith?" She pointed down at them showing that he was stepping on the tail of a pokemon.

"Wha-... Oh..." Keith turned around quickly and ran for cover behind Kate as she held out her styler.

"Capture on!" She yelled revolving her arm in a circular motion making the blue disk get closer and closer finally absorbing into the pokemon, "Capture complete. Keith you'd better find-..."

"Done. Now let's go." He said jumping on the Floatzel's back and Kate hopped on her Floatzel's back swimming up stream towards a dark cave. It was pretty difficult to see.

"Pachirisu, use spark." She asked politely. A yellow jolt of lightning shot off the pokemon and into the depths of the cave brightening them only slightly.

"Do... Do you here that?" Keith asked a pokemon came hurdling at Kate, "Watch out!" Keith yelled jumping off Floatzel's back and pushing Kate out of the way into the water. He popped his head up from the water, "Can you two Floatzels help our partners out of the cave safely."

"Floatzel float!" The pokemon yelled back with a smile taking the two partners along a watery path.

"Thanks guys." He replied going back under. He handed Kate a mouth piece making it easier for her to breathe.

Keith swam ahead into the darkness of the water out of Kate's sight. No sounds, just complete and utter silence any noises from above had disappeared before it even hit the bottomless pit. She stayed hovering in one place looking around. She couldn't see the bottom and she couldn't see the surface. The ground began to shake and the water started trembling she looked around for Keith wondering if he was safe. She began to swim only to see a large white rope net surrounding her pulling her to the surface. As she reached the surface a large electrical shock ran through the net shocking her as her piercing scream ran through the tunnels of the cavern.

"Are you sure that's her?" Asked a shady man in a black jump suit with a strange purple logo printed on the chest.

"I'm sure, the boss will love her." A woman replied she had dark auburn hair covered mostly by a lose black beanie with the same uniform on as she other.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Keith could hear the screams from Kate as he came up from the water. He looked around he hadn't gotten far. He began travelling by land looking for her. He would yell out her name every few moments but received no response. Soon he came to a bend in the path. He went around slowly, the boy saw her draped over in someone's arms. Her face as white as snow, her eyes closed, lips slightly opened. He walked closer his body swelling with rage.

"Kate!" He yelled beginning to run forth to her the shadowed figure turned around flashing an evil grin. His hair swirled at the tip of his blonde hair.

"No running in the halls, Mr. Sunn." The words stopped him dead in his tracks silence grew to become a sound. Quiet chuckling filled the spaces between the walls in an endless echo into the ranger's ears.

His bloodshot eyes widened slowly as the figure turned. He wore what seemed to be a cape tied around his neck with a thin lose string, "M-Mr. Kincaid?" The boy yelled in astonishment, "You! You're their leader!" He yelled.

The man chuckled, "I am ONE of their leaders you small minded child." He snapped, "Your friend has willingly wanted to come with us." He said handing Kate off to another member like she was a rag doll.

"It doesn't look like it." Keith snapped back starting to run to his friend.

"Gliscor! Attack that... That child!" Kincaid yelled.

Keith kept running, running for his life. Kate stayed silently not moving as they loaded her on the small speed boat. Keith had no time to turn around and try to capture the pokemon as it was right behind him trying to attack to a capture would be worthless since the only thing it would do would break his styler. He ran past the other members and to Kate kneeling next to her, "Come on Kate! Get up! Help your partner! Get up please!" He yelled shaking her vigorously, "Please Kate!" He yelled as the Gliscor sent an attack hurdling at him. He ducked down into a ball screaming as the scorching flame got closer and closer.

Kate's eyes shot open wide, not revealing her innocent big brown eyes. There was no pigment of colour no pupil. Just white a bright white almost light like. She got up in front of her friend and used protect. As the Flame hit it caused somewhat of an explosion. The walls of the caves rattled and rocked. Team Dim Sum had already left in the thought that the tunnels would cave in. Kincaid his Gliscor and the grunts ran leaving Kate and Keith in the middle of a rock slide. Keith got up to see his friend. He felt as if he was dreaming. He placed a hand on Kate's shoulder she looked at him directly in the eyes. Her eyes a blank, white, supernatural and lifeless. She held her hands out in front of her closing her fists tightly as the partners disappeared out of the cave and on the trail to Hia Valley.

The sun sent blinding rays into the snow piles soon rebounding and hitting the two. Kate fell mercifully to the ground with a smack. Her eyes back to her regular colour she was still fainted. Keith ran to her side and picked her up. Not knowing which way to run he found Pachirisu, Buizel and the two Floatzel guarding them. The pokemon ran to them pachirisu climbed up onto Keith and on Kate laying on her chest. Keith body started to numb.

"Hey!" He heard a voice calling to him in the distance, "Hey! Do you need any help?" The man yelled.

"Yes! Please! Help us please!" Keith yelled back holding onto Kate tightly with buizel on his shoulder and one of the Floatzels still following them. He tried to keep her as warm as he could. Keith hopped into the snow truck laying Kate down with Pachirisu still on her chest and Floatzel laying on the floor. Keith hopped up front as he asked politely for his to take him to Shiver Camp where they could at least find Murph's dad.

**Hey guys sorry about the lateness buuut school's almost out only 4 more days! Also also also we, Chance and I, will be up loading a new fic, the two of us are working on together. It's about sort of the adventures in Unova and letting the news get around! Pokemon Conquest comes out around June 19th second Pokemon Black and White Version 2 comes out in Autumn! Exiting! Anyhow reviews are appreciated.**

**Becca & Chance XOXOXOXO **


	16. No

They got to the camp late that night around 12:15. The only thing visible was the illuminated snow which sat under street lights. The man helped them in to a small cabin with an old computer and two small twin sized beds. Kate was put in the one closest to the wall making sure she wouldn't fall off at any point that night.

Keith couldn't help but think about all the things that had happened in his time being a ranger. He remembered how Rhythmi told him one day at school about the photo album Kate had dedicated to only a Gardivoir and a few other pokemon. He remembered when he got the stone from the old man, the story he had told him about the ranger and her partner and how the light of the Foire Temple lit up the stones. He remembered in the Vein Forest fire he woke up seeing a Gardivoir. He remembered the explicit details, the neckless looked just like the stone he had given Kate and Kate's partner was with the pokemon. He remembered how much denial and how quiet she was when she was asked if she was that pokemon. He knew it sounded ridiculous to even ask that it seemed impossible at that point, but after what had happened that day he couldn't help him self.

He went over to the computer and typed it in.

'Gardivoir'

The computer began searching through all of it's data and read allowed,

"Gardivoir, the guardian pokemon. Gardivoir are said to have close bonds with their partners no matter what. These pokemon protect their partners with their life, even when injured."

The computer stopped.

Keith began thinking more about that day. What was happening what he had said. He spent a while trying to figure it out. He looked at Kate and then at the picture of the pokemon on the computer screen. He turned the computer off and walked over to Kate. He looked at her and placed a hand on the side of her face shaking his head.

"No."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Wakey wakey Keith! The names Pamur, I'm Murph's father." The man said. He had brown hair parted in the middle and a big blue snow suit, "Murph was telling me that you wanted to know more about the Tears Of Princes." He added.

Keith nodded his head and looked over at the other bed where Kate was supposed to be. He got up completely ignoring the man not answering his questions. He walked over to the bed and began searching through it frantically, "Where is she? Where did she go?" He asked with a furious tone.

"Don't worry, your partner is being cared for at the medical cabin. She will be waiting when I explain." He said reassuringly, "Now, you'll want to visit Mrs. Winters. She lives in a small cabin to the east side of Shiver Camp." He said.

Keith nodded in thanks and went looking for his friend.

Kate stood out side in the snow, her brown eyes glazed over her face looking tired but not from what she had done, but from what she had seen.

Keith stood in front of her with a look of worry, "Are you all right?" He asked calmly. Kate wrapped her arms around the boy. Keith jumped at the act and held the shaking girl close to him, "Hey... It's okay.. You're okay.." He said looking at the shaking girl clinging to his body. He pulled away and took the girl's hands in his softly looking into her eyes, teary and scared, "Kate.." He paused, " You're safe now, no one can hurt you, I won't let them, I promise." He said with a small smile. The shy brunette was brought into another hug and he released her, "We'd better get to Mrs. Winters now, she's probably waiting.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

They walked along the snowy path and into a small old wooden cabin. They looked around for a moment then continued walking.

"Hello? Mrs. Winters?" They called out as they walked further onto the small shag carpet with a design of three small rocks surrounding an even brighter one in the centre.

"Over here deary." She called poking her head around the kitchen corner smiling. She walked out with three coffee mugs filled with hot cocoa, " Now, what was is they said you two needed again?" She asked sitting down handing the two rangers their Cocoa taking a sip of her own.

"We- we're here around the Tears Of Princes." Kate said taking a sip of the cocoa burning off her taste buds.

"Ah, Tears Of Princes, they were stones given to the three princes of Almia. They each lived in different parts of Almia, each stone represented their region, Ice, Fire, and Earth. They all had the power to illuminate the darkness." She said taking a breath, "as a matter of face there's rumour that there is a stone at Almia Castle just north of here." She said taking a sip of her cocoa.

"Thank you Mrs. Winters I think that's all the information we need." Keith said picking up Buizel placing her on his shoulder while pachirisu stayed in Kate's arms.

On their way out they each caught an Empoleon and were on their way down the narrow fast moving streams.

Extremely short chapter, we know, we're sorry for the shortlyness of it next one will be longer I promise. Pinky swear cross my hearts (DW) Carve an I.O.U in an apple and stay alive (SH).

Becca & Chance XOXOXOX


	17. Roscoe

They broke their way through the rock solid ice ending up on a small wooden dock, with a castle towering over them. Their feet crunched atop of the slick white snow mounds making their way to the top of the hill side on which the castle sat on. A sweet blizzard drifted over the hill tops as they made their way inside the castle where they soon became thankful for the shelter.

Keith looked around trying to be productive in finding the stone. He looked on one side of the castle and Kate on the other. She went through one of the rooms running into a woman in a black jumper along with a small purple logo on her chest.

" You little twirp! Houndour! Attack this child!" She yelled sending her pokemon towards the young ranger.

Kate shot out her capture styler making rings around the pokemon finally befriending it, "Capture Complete." She said sliding the disk back on the styler.

The woman left running leaving he alone. She found a small blue pokemon dog like, bi-pedal and such. It growled at her as she held out her hand the pokemon sniffed it.

Kate smiled, "Riolu," she said thankfully, "Please, I may need your help." She said softly thinking that things were due for a few changes around here, since her and Keith were all mixed up with no one to stay with when they had left saying it'd be their last day there.

Kate could smell something from the other room. She ran out there with Riolu and Pachirisu to find Gastly realising chemicals filling the air. They surrounded her when her wish was to flee.

"Keith!" She yelled. She wished he would listen and listen to her, "Keith, Where are you!" She yelled out to him.

"I'm here!" He yelled back.

She turned around seeing him melting down a giant blockade of ice with the Ninetails he had caught. He offered her his sleeve making it easier for her to breathe. As the stone like ice melted away they all ran through into the next room where the toxins weren't as developed.

"Let's head up the stairs, hm?" He said leading her up there, "I have a feeling it's going to be somewhere up at the top of this place."

They kept climbing until they reached a room covered in ice all around them. Kate swallowed hard as did Keith.

He heard a bark come from on of the side rooms then looked towards the back, "The stone, I know it's in there, you go get it and I'll meet you in there when I find the other Riolu." He said and nodded taking off, slipping and sliding over the ice.

Kate slid to the other side. Her legs going in every which way trying to stop herself as she landed on a tile floor smacking down on the ground. She got up wobbling and unstable as she got back on the other sheet of ice sliding into the next room.

A man with spiked blue hair stood in front of her flipping it to the side of his shoulder. She got there all exhausted she could feel the chill of the wind in the air as a shiver ran down her spine shaking her.

"Hello there Roscoe." The man said with a little smirk on his face, "Not your name ,huh? I just thought a child would have a name more productive, like, Roscoe, No?" He added.

Kate still shivering shook her head, "The name's Kate." She said giving him a sharp glare.

"Well, Kate-Roscoe, that's your new nick-name, you like it? Any-who, you're not getting that crystal before I do besides you only have one of the two pokemon needed to open this thing." He replied.

Keith walked in with a Riolu behind him, "you're wrong there's two of us here. Double the work in half the time. It's a little thing called team work." He said with an attitude Kate had never seen before. It was weird seeing him act like this. It seemed as if the man with the blue hair was acting the same way like they were fighting over something.

"The name's Ice, I've met your little friend Kate-Roscoe here." He snickered flipping his hair. He pulled out a small computer like device, "This is what wed call the miniarmo. It's new, the boss gave it to me." He said like a child. His attention directed towards Kate most of the time talking like Keith wasn't even there. Keith gave him an evil stare, glaring waiting for him to pull something," Now, Kate-Roscoe, I hate to do this but I'm afraid I must, I can not let you take the blue gem away from me, I need it, you see." He said typing away at the buttons sending in a pokemon, "Now, Froslass, take care of these children." He ordered.

"Kate! I got this capture!" He yelled siding in front of her like she couldn't take care of herself, like she was too weak and too fragile. Kate looked at the red haired boy astonished. He had never taken a capture away from her. Keith knew what he was doing was wrong, he knew it was her capture. Finally; his capture was complete. The two rangers proceed forward. Keith took a step farther then Kate. The three heard a snap. Keith looked back at Kate. He moved his mouth in the motion of her name but no sound was to be heard as he fell down to the depths of the castle. Ice grinned evily at Kate.

"Do you like it? Now we finally have some time to ourselves, hm?" He said walking closer to Kate, "You know what we want, you know why we want it. Don't you?" Kate stood there stiffened, "You know why we need you Kate. You are special you-" he paused Kate's eyes grew lifeless pale shining white only light shining from them. A blue light surrounded her hands and the body of Ice as he drifted over the opening in the opening in the floor. Her eyes closed returning to normal dropping him.

"Riolu please help me." She asked the two pokemon. They walked up to the blue field and held out their paws. Their black and blue paws glowed with blue. Their small dark brown eyes glanced at her as she nodded and a blue beam came from each pokemon stinging the blue field with their beams. The field disappeared, "Thanks Riolu, it means a lot." She said smiling as the two pokemon ran off. She walked over to the drop on the floor and looked down into the dark depths the the hole, " Hello?" her voice echoed dropping to the bottom of the hole, "Keith, are you down there?" she called out. She awaited her response but never got one in return. She wanted to look for him and go down there to find him but Pachirisu wouldn't let her. Even he knew she had to get the crystal more then anything right now.

"Pachi chi pa!" he yelled pulling her by her pant leg into the door way. When they got in here there was a eerie sound coming from the back of the room. She turned her attention to the sparkling gem in the background.

"Look, Pachirisu! There it is! The gem!" she said excitedly running to the back of room grabbing the gem off the stand, " I got it!" she exclaimed. She handed off the gem to her partner walking away to go find her other partner whom had fallen into the depths of the castle. She heard growling for a brief moment and turned to Pachirisu, " Did you hear that?" she asked looking around. two torches lit.

"Chi chi pa.." Pachirisu murmured moving behind Kate. Kate walked towards the torches and stared into them for a moment.

"Hello?" She called out. the next two of the six torches lit up, getting frightened she let her self rely on fear and adrenaline, "Show yourself!" she yelled once more, letting the good sweet echo travel and make it's way around the empty room coming back to her. She looked to her left and to her right, not sure what she was actually looking for, but she knew something was there. Something big she acted if Keith was just pulling a prank, " Keith come on.. It's not funny, I'm really scared.." she called out. Her echo reached out once more finding it's target. From a dark corner that had originally been pitch black revealed it's bright yellow iris' and dark endless pupils. She looked into it's eyes, finding that it was a bad idea, the shadow revealed teeth, not friendly teeth. It took a step into the light being visible to Kate and stood continuing to make contact with the frighted ranger and her partner. It looked like the Riolu's that had helped her earlier only... bigger, " Lucario, I'm not going to hurt you I promise. I swear to Arcus." She looked down at her partner holding the tear, that Lucario is the guardian of that gem. It's life's meaning is to protect that gem from thieves, and guessing by the way it acted around her this wasn't the first time it had happened either. She knew that pokemon wanted the gem, but she needed it too and she wasn't sure how to tell the Lucario that she was clueless. She knew going into her Gardivior form would also do nothing for her. The pokemon would only attack her, it would attack her both ways human or not. Lucario started growling Kate held out her styler shaking, "CAPTURE ON!" She yelled sooting out the capture disk relying on adrenaline do all the work, next thing she knew Lucario was bowing before her as it vanished. She looked at her partner and grabbed the gem. "C'mon, let's go fix the hole in the floor then go find Keith." she announced leaving with Pachirisu on her shoulder.

When she got there exhausted from fear, on the floor drop she got started fixing it up so when anyone comes they can be thankful that they won't fall in. She finally covered it with the shaggy red carpet leading into the door way, "Now onto finding Keith." She took the stairs near the end of the hall way. She could barley see, there were no torches and no fire, but soon a bright light came from her. She stood there astonished, it was the gem. A thump came from in front of her soon followed by a yelp. She walked forward falling tripping over something.

"Ow! Watch it! They said in sync.

"Kate?" The boy yelled.

"Keith?" she yelled back bringing the boy into an embrace so tight he could barley breath.

"Now that we've found each other, we'd better get back to the Union." he said. Kate nodded as they walked with each other out of the castle and back to the Union.

**HELLOOOO ALL! I've missed you! Sorry it's taken so long to update.. My computer broke and I couldn't get it on but I finally did! Well.. Chance did.. Any ways this chapter was a song based chapter so meaning: I incorporated the song Roscoe by: Midlake into the pokemon ranger story. Also in the next few hours Mine and Chance's new FF will be up, not sure what it's going to be called but I'll figure it out. **

**Becca & Chance XOXOXOX  
**


	18. Thanks For Nothing

"PROFESSOR HASTINGS!" The two rangers yelled as the ran down the hallway into the research lab. They slid across the slippery floor tile and into the room tumbling about trying to catch their balance. The stumbled into the room, Kate clutching the gem with her life, and Keith running behind her, trying to catch up to his friend. Kate handed the gem to one of the researchers placing her hands on her knees catching her breath, with her face reddened.

"Thank you, rangers." Professor Hastings said as he placed the gem on a pedestal and walking over to the computer typing in some things. He turned around and looked at the rangers for am moment before turning back around, "You two? You deserve a break, take Rhythmi with you, she's been working hard, and you three have barley spent any time with each other this whole time." He said.

Keith and Kate nodded walking out of the room, " Hey, you go get Rhythmi, and I'll meet you two out side, Okay?" Kate said walking in the opposite direction of Keith and into the medical room where Sven and Wendy were still healing from their burns.

"Hey guys." She said walking in between the beds, " How're you guys doing?" she asked sitting in the chair in between them.

Sven looked over at her and smiled, "We're fine, but you're not, what's wrong?" He said in a concerned tone sitting up. Wendy looked over and sat up as well as Sven patted the spot on the bed next to him and Kate sat down, "c'mon you can tell me you know.." he said placing a hand on her back.

Kate let out a long sigh," it's just.. Keith.." she said softly, innocently, quietly.

Sven looked at her with a slightly puzzled expression on his face, "what about him?" he asked sitting up taller.

She looked him dead in the eye and then a Wendy, "Have you ever had to hid part if your life from someone, afraid of other reaction towards your secret?..." she asked innocently.

Sven and Wendy looked at each other. Sven rubbed his hands together and Wendy put her hands together and held them to her lips looking at Kate, "Well, sweetheart, you can't possibly have a secret that bad that you can't tell him, that would make him think differently of you." Wendy said trying to put it positively and make it somewhat helpful, "just tell him, I mean what's there to lose?" She added making it somewhat worse.

"If he doesn't except you afterwards he was never really your friend." Sven added to Wendy's statement. He sat up and kissed he forehead lightly laying back down.

Kate smiled and got up and kept talking talking to them.

He ran his hands over his face a few times then finally through his hair, "I'm dead..." he muttered to himself. Keith rubbed his temples, "I knew I couldn't ever compete with Sven.." the images of Sven kissing Kate ran through his mind somewhat intensifying every time he saw it. He lean his back up against the wall calling down it for what seemed hours was only meer seconds.

"Bui bui.." she held out her paw to him somewhat dragging him along outside the union. She pulled him out to the stream as they both looked over it and at their reflections. Keith leaned in farther falling in Buizel laughed like tomorrow was never going to arrive. Keith sunk in nose deep in the water slowly sinking down farther placing the breathing piece in his mouth so he could breathe.

Kate took a deep sigh and walked out of the room, "Thanks.." she paused, " Thanks for nothing..." she said walking down the hall way and out towards the stream where she had seen Buizel and no sign of Keith. She placed a hand on Buizel's head and sighed," Where'd he go this time?" she asked, Buizel just looked at her with her head tilted to the side, "Oh, him? He's at the top of the Union playing in the field." she said watching buizel run off inside to find her friend. Kate sighed once more and looked down at the grass beside her. She carefully removed each of her sneakers and placed them untied beside her and dipped her bare feet into the water letting the water go knee length in the water. She put her hands behind her supporting her back in an upright position as she kicked her legs in the water watching the ripples spread across and lose themselves.

Keith stayed against the edge of the water trying not to be seen, 'What is she doing here?' he asked himself looking around the water for an escape. A dark figure gaped over the water, he could only see the bottom of it, Kate couldn't exactly make out the figure. She stood up out of the water and gazed at it as it stared at her. She felt light headed s she rocked back and forth falling unconscious in the water. He could see her face pale her body motionless as she sunk down. Keith Reached out for her and grabbed her hand pulling her towards him he removed him mouth piece and put it in her mouth so she could breathe. She dragged her on top of his back pulling her up. He finally reached safe land and laid her down in the soft grass while he crawled up a few feet away from her and laid down letting out a sigh. It seemed as if she was having a nightmare tossing and turning everywhere. He decided he would wait it out and wait until she woke up from what ever was happening to her

**Sorry for the really short chapter, I only spent like a few early mornings (2 a.m) by force until I finished. Chance had me up from 12 to 2 trying to finish it. most times I fell asleep while writing it, but here's the next chapter, the next one will be up soon, I'm sort of in writers block...**

**Becca XXX  
**


	19. Invisible

It was deliberately quiet, when she had woken up. The fair breeze just above her head as she laid in the grass. She sat up slowly and looked around. Her vision just setting in, the no longer hazy green blob was now a small green bush that had been pushed apart.

"Kate!" She saw the boy and got up next to him standing in front of him, he looked right through her, he acted as if he couldn't see her. She looked down at her self perfectly visible to her naked eye.

"Carpe Diem..." it sounded as if a whisper was in her head saying these things, "You felt invisible, and now, you are... Carpe Diem..." it whispered again. She looked around seeing nothing Keith had run off to find his friend.

"What does that even mean! Who are you?" She yelled into oblivion awaiting her response.

"Do what you would never think of doing, I know your feelings and I know what you are, it is in your blood, this boy is so close yet so far, you can no longer hide something like this from him." The voice said again, "You need my help, because one day I will need yours young ranger and it will be your way of re-paying me. Please let me help, and transform." the voice grew sweeter and kinder as Kate obeyed it's order. She transformed into her gardivoir form and listened for another command, "Go, Help the flame headed boy." it said sounding fatigue and fading away.

She nodded her head and went off, she had no hope that even now he's be able to see her; but she had to try. She went off to go find him, with out pachirisu she felt lost, her partner could always find either Keith or Buizel. Now, she was just left alone to forge for herself. She tried following the shouts for her name but every time they reached her they came from different directions. She looked around and saw him.

"Keith!" she yelled, it sounded just like a pokemon cry, " Keith!" she shouted once more. They boy turned to face what he saw was just a gardivoir, not her friend.

He somewhat knew about Kate, but he was in denial about it, he had so much evidence to prove it, but it wasn't enough to persuade him to believing something so impossible. He kept calling out her name receiving no response. Kate made her way quickly to him, she heard foot steps behind her.

_'Dim Sun..' _she thought to herself, they're always out to get her, somehow they know about her, but how, she knows no one on their team. There were very few people who knew about her strange power, that was Lunick Issac, and some pokemon. She hadn't seen Issac since the graduation. It kept wandering through her mind until she ran into him.

"Hey there, do you need help with anything?" he asked what he saw to be a pokemon. Kate shook her head wondering how to communicate she couldn't through her thoughts, it didn't work with him, she had already tried once. She transformed back into her human form where he could not see her. She walked up closer to him and grabbed his hand. Keith moved his hand up away from the sensation that had grabbed it. It wasn't what he felt that scared him it was what he couldn't see. He didn't know how to react to something he didn't understand. She stood in front of him, she felt so alone like she was never coming back. It was silent for a brief moment, no even the sound of breathing conquered the air that the two rangers shared. She saw him and every thing he saw but he could not see any part of the girl as long as she was a human. She reached out for his hand again gently tugging on it making arrows in the dirt that followed her. He followed slowly behind, his mind not comprehending what was happening to him. Suddenly the arrows stopped and he stood paralyzed looking at the mass of letters in the dirt he didn't understand, who was this? What did they want?

_'Help Me' _is all the dirt read. His mind scattered across every bit of knowledge he had to figure out what was happening. He stood there for a moment.

"...K-..Kate?" he murmured knowing he sounded crazy. He looked around waiting for a response but only the sound of the wind filled his ears.

_"Kate, Carpe Diem, it means 'Seize The Day' if you can not let me repay you, you must stay like this until you do." _The voice said again getting deeper.

_"I understand, but I don't want to.. Not yet any ways." _She replied letting out s sigh.

_"Then you will awake wit no memory of what has happened in the past few days. Understand?" _The voice asked.

"I understand." she said allowed. Everything went black. she was utterly and completely alone with no idea where she was, and with that she fell unconscious.

**Sorry for the crap sucky chapters lately.. I apologize, this story is giving me major writers block and I have no ideas what so ever.. If anyone wants to please be kind and help me, give me some ideas to work off of please.. Because If I don't get ideas my writers block lasts for months no joke..  
Becca XXX  
**


	20. Secrets

When she woke up, she blinked her eyes slowly, bringing her hand up to rub them. The room was dark she could barely see. She let out a yawn and saw the room grow blurry as her eyes watered. Kate blinked against the blur and reached over for the lamp. As she was about to flip the switch she saw something move at the bottom of her bed. She sat up straight and looked down at herself. Gardevoir, she thought to herself, trying and failing in quick succession to change back into a human. A woman walked into the room and the figure at the foot of the bed sat up. The two began talking softly. Thinking that they were distracted by one another, Kate slid out of bed and over to the door. She opened it quietly. The pair instantly noticed, of course, but the nurse merely deemed it a sign of getting better. She was never sick, or hurt, she never needed to get better, she was fine as far as she knew.

Kate walked outside, inhaling the warm, fresh air and feeling the wind sweep across her face. Keith followed behind her as she left the building, oblivious that the Gardevoir was Kate, but somehow still subconsciously knowing that it was her. Well even if it was her, she would've told him by now. She couldn't keep a secret like that from him. Could she? Well, knowing Kate, she would've already said something about it. He kept thinking up reasons that Kate could never be a Pokemon, let alone a Gardevoir. It was impossible for one, but there was so much evidence leading up to it, that it was so blunt anyone other than him would've noticed. He just didn't want to believe Kate would keep half of her life from him, for this long, and especially after all they'd been through. He jogged for a bit, catching up to her and putting a hand on her shoulder.

Kate didn't look at him; she just kept walking forward, not wanting him to know what she was. Kate did not remember all the times she had forgotten about saving him as a Gardevoir, and the times he's asked about it, she'd just kept walking, pretending not to notice him, trying to make it as far to the moon pool as she could. She knew she had to tell him, but that wasn't the bad thing thing. The bad thing was what his reaction was bound to be. Would he be mad, or worried, or would he tell everyone and have her be taken away for testing? Hundreds of different scenarios consumed her mind as she finally found out were they were. The edge of Peul Town heading into the Vein Forest, just a bit farther she said to herself.

Keith still remained following the girl silently wondering where the pokemon was heading, but only following to make sure that t didn't get hurt. He was ready to capture any pokemon to make sure she got where she needed to with out injury. He soon found that the Gardivoir was headed into a clearing somewhere in the depths of the woods. He followed her swinging the branches away from his face, he missed some which resulted in minor cuts and scrapes put onto is face. He wiped away the blood calmly as he walked into the clearing. He looked around in amazement and carried on dragging his feet across the deep green short cut grass. He watched as the gentile rays of the sun beamed through the treetops hitting the small pool of water showing a more clear reflection of the object settling in the water as the ripples crossed it. As it became more clear to the red haired boy he looked at the pokemon, there he could see her; green hair that wrapped it's way around her head down to her neck, A flowing white dress falling down to the grown as it flowed in the slightest breeze that made it's way through to the clearings, and up more, a gleaming silver chain around her neck capped at the bottom with a small black stone in which seemed familiar to him, but not just familiar, he knew where it had came from. That was the same necklace he sent Kate while he was stationed in Foire. He remembered why he got it for her too, it was the story, the story reminded him of her. He gave the pokemon one last good look before he looked in the waters reflection. There stood identical to the pokemon a girl with brown spiked pigtails and bangs that swept over her eyes, a red jacket with a white under shirt beneath it, the ranger uniform, a styler that covered her left wrist, and a gleaming silver chain around her neck capped at the bottom with a small black stone in he end that he had given her, it was Kate. He took a hard swallow and looked back and forth between the two different images in front of him, but it wasn't the faces he looked at, it was the necklaces. Identical, one of a kind.

She knew he was confused, the look on his face told it all, he was trying to process it all too fast. So fast he couldn't take it, he didn't know what to do or say about it. He was just utterly and completely confused. She hated seeing him like this, she looked down at the ground waiting for him to say something, but there was just a dead silence. All that was heard was the leafs flickering back-and-forth hitting one another, and the pitter patter of pokemon feet moving through the forest. At one point she though he could even hear his thoughts, but she was mistaken.

"Hey..." a voice said, Kate looked up at the boy, but he was still going back and forth between the images, "Carpe Diem..." it said again, she knew that voice, she felt no longer over powered, like she /users/226778-Becca-uld change. Kate went back into her human form and watched the water as the reflection of the girl changed into a pokemon. Keith looked at the actual Kate herself and stood dumbfounded, shaking his head 'No' in a small manor. He backed away slowly making his way out of the forest clearing then took off running. Kate used teleport just in time to stop Keith at the exit to the trail.

"Stop, please.." she murmured, " I can explain..." she said. He stood there not saying a word. She looked at him and let out a sigh thinking of how she would tell him something so insane, in unrealisic, "Keith whe-when you set me this stone, and the note with it's story I knew where it was from." she stated looking at the boy leaning up against the tree slowly sliding down it she sat down quietly and crossed her legs continuing, "When I was a little girl, my friend Lunick and I, yes, the same Lunick you worked with, went to go play in the Lyra Forest, which as you know, people get lost in there all of the time." she paused, "unaware that we would get lost we played hide-and-seek, I hid. I hid as far as I could go, only realising at a point that, I was lost, I was scared, I didn't know what to do, no one could find me, I wanted to give up. I was three years old... I cries for hours, in one place, I could hear shouts for my name, but every time I would try to respond, they had stopped." Kate looked at him. Keith was sill trying to process every thing that was said but; she continued, "I heard someone call out for me, _'Hello? Are you okay?' _the voice sounded small, like a child, me thinking, it was I followed the voice, and, I found a Raltz, standing in the middle of dirt path, with her head cocked slightly to the left. She asked me why I was crying and I told her. We were able to communicate through telepathy." she stopped to take a breath. Keith looked up at the frowning girl, he could tell that it wasn't easy telling this story, he could see as water began to run from her eyes, as her body began to shake she immediately calmed down and finished, "From there she helped me out, but she was so alone,I-.. I couldn't just leave her there.. So I took her with me, and from that point on we grew up together, birthdays, Holidays, even school I was with her every time she evolved and finally, she was a Gardevoir Then I became a ranger, and again, I couldn't leave her there, she would be alone, with out a friend, I wouldn't be able to visit much because of the missions and quests.. But; luckily I was a Ring Town ranger, like you, and Spencer let me have her as a partner. We were always together, inseparable until, my final mission in Foire. The Go Rock Squad stationed their device at the top of Fiore Temple, Lunick, Gardivoir, and I were about to challenge the leader, when.. When I was stabbed by one of the comanders.. Stabbed in the back right below my heart. We knew they were evil, but not to a point where they would kill." She rubbed her eyes, " I was dying, Gardevoir was terrified, she was supposed to protect her partner from harm and it was too late. It is a Gardevoir duty to protect their partner even if it means sacrificing their lived for them, so she did. She put herself inside of my body somehow, and now I can transform, she did it to save me, but she didn't die. When this happened, a bright light shinned off of Foire Temple and iluminated every thing dark, This Shadow Crystal was a bart of a bigger stone, and parts of it are being put in to Gigarmos and Miniarmos, I am one of the things that can illuminate the shadow crystal, with out me, it only works partially. Dim Sun wants me so that even with the three crystals you can not do anything to stop them." She stopped finally.

It was silent, Dead silent. Not even our breathing was heard. No wind. No rustling leaves. No pokemon. Just complete and utter silence. She knew he would take it like this, think she was a freak, never talk to her again. She didn't want that, not at all. She hated the idea of him never speaking to her again, of him treating her differently, that's why she came here to Almia, to start over. She looked down and shook her head as she gained no response from the boy. She slowly got up and began walking away back to the Union, she listened in fear as the boy took off running away in the opposing direction.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm so so so so sorry about the writers block I've had, it was horrible! I hope this will make up for it, storys should be back on track, as i'm getting Ideas from my friend Ellie. She's an awesome writer and you can read her stuff at We'reAllStories, anyways review please with ideas about anything, whether it's what you want to see in the next chapter or in the end of the story! Oh yeah, and now remembering, I have a figment account, Try and search me as Becca Days. I will not be writing a lot of fan fiction but I will be writing a lot of my own creations. Thanks you guys, you know I love you and no I could never forget about any of you, I will keep updating until I finish this story, I promise.**

**Becca XXX**

PS: I love you guys, as well. ~Becca's Beta. (AKA Ellie/We'reAllStories)


	21. Red Walls

He ran down the path as far away from her as he could get. He kept looking back, making sure she wasn't following. He finally looked forward finding himself tripping over a small log falling into his face. He laid there for a moment, still thinking about what has happened. It wouldn't process, he knew it was true before but he didn't want to believe it. Now? Now he had to. He had no choice. He was working with- with some...Thing! He hated calling her that, but; it wasn't like he could call her a girl of a Pokemon she was both. Still laying there, no Buizel, she was at the Union. He got up slowly putting his hands on his knees. He rubbed the dirt of his body re-gaining his composure walking on looking around slowly beginning to hyperventilate. He claimed his eyes closed.

He couldn't think of any bad things she had done to him, only good? Things, she's saved his life and always stood by him think and thin. He began mentally beating himself for running. He kept thinking that that was why she moved out here. To get away form the Pokemon thing. He looked like the bad guy now running like a coward. He stopped abruptly and turned around facing in the direction she was in and began running in it. He ran almost out of Vein Forest. She probably teleported somewhere away from him. Suddenly his Styler went off. The screen read,

_'Receiving Text Message_  
_From: Kate Orion_  
_Don't try...'_

That was all it said, he rubbed his face the his temples and began walking I the direction in which he came from. He walked kicking the rocks at his feet yelling at himself for running from her. He watched the Pokemon pass him by, they always ran in groups, he thought that if he went back to that pool, he'd be sure to find her there. He just didn't want to, he didn't know what what say to her. Not yet anyway. He just wanted to find her to apologize for what he did. It made his heart race just thinking about it, how she was mad at him. He didn't mind when people were mad at him, but Kate was different he hated that she could be mad at him, or upset with him, and he hated to think that she could be crying because of what he did, because of him. He hated how he could've made her cry, and judging by the text message she sent him she was. Today was officially the worst day ever, he didn't know where to find her but at the same time he did he just didn't want to not find her.

Soon enough the clouds began to double over making a Grey color come from them. All the pokemon he was now seeing were water types, they loved the rain because it gave them more energy. The first drop hit the boy's fore head and and tumbled down his face dripping off slowly but steadily soon off his face and into his jacket. He made his way down the path finding his way out of the murky watery Vein Forest that laid behind him. He thought he would visit Kellyn a while but he really didn't want to talk to any one at the moment. '_Maybe later...'_ He thought. As he walked in the opposing direction towards Vein Town but rather the the Ranger school path. It was their summer break, no kids nor teachers were at the school. HE walked down the short path leading to the bridge. The water began flowing quickly as the rain fell harder. He made his way across the bridge and back onto the path that lead straight to the ranger school, it was just a short distance, now. He could seem the school now just standing over the tree tops, he started running craving shelter wanting out of this rain. Doing so, he couldn't help but wonder about Kate, was she okay? Was she at the Union safe? He didn't know, he just hoped she was okay.

He finally got to the gate, it was starting to rust over, it had gotten worse since Him, Kellyn, Rhythmi, Issac and Kate went to school there. He stuck his feet between the bars making his way up them and over to the other side finally jumping down. Keith walked across the school yard, he couldn't help remembering the times he had with Kate, like when he was accused of stealing stylers. He got to the court yard and smiled.

"I've got Five, which means you have... one two three-... Four! So I win!" He sniffed his nose shoving his hands into his pockets walking on leaving behind a memory. He got into the school quickly since they left a window unlocked and went into Mrs. Aprils room.

"Class, we have a new student, Her name is Kate Orion. Keith? Why are you smiling like that?" HE remembered, when Kate walked into the room... The first time they met. She was shy, she always looked at the floor. He always wanted to know why that was, and now, he does. He looked around walking into the main hall way.

He remembered they're graduation day. Kate was hit by a vine whip and was still standing her dress torn her hair down, he had to admit, she did look pretty. She was flung across the school that day, cutting her side open but still managed to do a capture. He was really impressed by her that day, he remembered how jealous he was when Kellyn was taking to her the way he was, he didn't like it. Keith let out a sigh and walked on up the stairs. He couldn't help but remember her first night there, she had to go on the scavenger hunt with her, she was so fearless, and he was like a child. He made his way up to the girls dorm and walked in, he had never seen it before. He began looking around just for anything, nothing specific. He knew where she slept since she had told him and he went to go lay down in her old bunk. He turned his head to the side and say something taped to the back of the dresser. He reached his arm behind it and carefully took it off. It was what looked like and old folded piece of paper. It was too thick to be one. He removed the tape from it and opened it finding a letter.

_"It's been about a few weeks since Gardevoir left, but really I guess she never did... I can not explain how much I miss her, Although; she isn't really gone. Sometimes I can't remember when I transform and when that happens Lunick has told me that my eyes have gone white and I get defensive, I guess that's actually Gardevoir. My base members are the only people who know of this. I really just want to start over and try to be normal like everyone else, just to have Gardevoir come back, she was and still is my best friend.. We grew up together, and I'm happy we're still together. Gardevoir even though you never really left I still love and miss you with all my heart. Of all the Love and Secrets I will come across ours is one I will try my best to keep, because I know I can lose people I love." _

It read, attached were four pictures: one of a small girl younger with a Ralts beside her, the next of an older girl around ten or eleven with a Kirlia, the third of what he saw a Kate with a Gardevoir, finally; the last picture, it was of Kate she was alone and not smiling, there was an aura glowing around her in the shape of a Gardevoir. He looked at the last picture for a while before folding it all back up and placing it on his pocket, tape and all shoving it carefully into his pocket. He promptly left the girls dorm and sat at one of the tables in the living area. Keith looked around each time he heard the floor creak. He felt like there was someone there, but really no one was. He put his hands on his fore head and rubbed his face letting out a sigh.

"Kate... I'm so sorry I ran...I-... I love you..." he whispered to himself letting out another sigh. A soft chuckle came from behind him. His pushed him self up off the table being greeted by a large blond man. He laughed again as grunts surrounded Keith cornering him up against the wall. He was too distracted by the grunts he didn't pay any attention to the man. He walked in front of Keith and laughed once more.

"How... Cute." he said with a smile Keith was about to run when he was hit over top of the head with a bludgeon object in the back on the head. He fell against the wall slowly sliding down with a small trail of blood following behind.

The room

Went

Black

...

**Sorry for such a short chapter, but hey that's two in a row! Woop Woop! My writers block is going away.. FINALLY! **  
**You all should be proud, I'm still looking for ideas, anything helps really, anything you want in this story will be incorporated in some way, wither it's very blunt or hidden. Ellie is on vacation at the moment so she'll be back in a bit! love you all!  
Becca & Ellie XXX  
**

**P.S Chance doesn't really want to help with these storys anymore, he got bored, so it's just Ellie and I until one of us give up.  
**


	22. Burnt

Kate walked down the empty Peul Town draw bridge, on her way back to the Union. She smart he would've ran to the Ranger Union, instead he ran towards Vein Town. She figured that he went to stay the night with Kellyn, what if he told? What if he told everyone? She'd have to leave again, and she didn't want to, she had so many good friends here, she didn't want to leave them, not like Lunick, she couldn't stand how she had just left him and Eevee. She didn't even tell them. Maybe he would be more respectable of her secrets and not tell, she had no idea what he'd do. She walked down to the edge of the bridge and stood over it, looking down at the water watching the pokemon pass through underneath. She let out a sigh and walked on with her arms crossed. The sky began to rain it had finally reached her, that is what she was waiting for. She had seen it right above the Ranger School, making its way over. Lightning began to strike and thunder began rolling toward her.

"HEY!" Someone yelled. She looked around and saw a boy about her age, with yellow bowl cut hair, "Over here! Come on!" He yelled again, "it's going to get real bad!" he finished.

Kate looked at the boy for a while thinking he looked familiar, then; she started running towards him obeying what he had said. She finally got over to him, "Thanks, I thought I'd get stuck out there…" She said looking forward, crossing her arms again.

"It's the least I could do for a good friend, Kate." He said as they walked through Altru Park and around the Altru building letting a smile grow across his lips.

Kate looked at the boy for a moment stopping in the rain. The boy turned around and shrugged, Kate stared at him, "Isaac!" she yelled running towards him giving him a hugs almost shoving him over, Oh my goodness, it's been so long.." she said still hugging him.

"It's good to know you haven't forgotten me," he said, "Come on, I'll take you inside, I work here at the Altru building, he loves rangers, I'm sure he'd let you stay here a while until the storm dies down." He said letting her go walking into the building. He grabbed them both some towels and coffee from the stand. He looked around, "Isn't Keith back in Almia?" He asked rubbing the towel against his hair trying to dry it off.

Kate cleared he throat and rung out her pigtails, " Um, yeah.." she murmured drying her face off twit the towel. She sat down after and picked up the coffee Isaac had gotten her taking a small sip of it making sure she wouldn't burn herself. She kept the hot cup in her hands to warm them up. The coldness from outside and the warmth from the indoors made her nose turn a pink colour.

"You told him, didn't you?" he asked sitting down in the chair across from where she was sitting and picked up his coffee taking a large gulp not seeming to have a problem with the hotness. Kate nodded looking up at him as her eyes got teary, "He ran?" Kate nodded once more and got up from where she was sitting walking up to the portraits on the wall. It gave her something to look at and take her mind off of things. She heard someone walk up behind her, she thought it was Isaac.

"That's my father, Brighton Hall." She turned around to see a man with black slicked back hair and a suit with a red tie around his neck, "I am Blake Hall, boss of this here facility, you, must be top ranger Kate Orion, am I correct, I've heard a lot about you, from the News Papers and from Isaac." He added.

"Yes, I am. It's a pleasure to meet you sir." She said shaking his hand lightly letting a small fake smile come across her face.

"Oh yes, Isaac, you are needed in, upstairs on floor 10." Blake added walking with Isaac to the elevator.

"Well, I'll see you later Kate." He said as the door closed, leaving Kate behind.

Kate smiled good bye and began to leave the building. As she got out the door she began to receive a text from Rhythmi,

'_Kate, I cannot get a hold of Keith could you please voicemail him that he needs to go to the Chroma Ruins with Sven, he'll meet you two there.'_

Kate scrolled down to Keith's name and voice mailed him. She didn't really want to voicemail him. She didn't want to talk to him. She waited for the ring to stop, she really didn't think he wanted to talk to her until he picked up.

"Keith?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's me, Hea-… Keith, what do you need pal." He said, his voice sounded a bit off, she figured that there was something wrong with their voice mail.

"Professor Hastings needs you to meet Sven and I down at the Chroma Ruins." She said quietly.

"Err, Uhh.. Do you think you could take care of it without me? I'm a bit busy." He said as he hung up.

Keith never misses out on a mission; she thought it was because of her, so she shrugged it off walking in the rain to the Ruins. It was now just a small drizzle of rain, not too much not too little. She helf her hands back behind her tapping on her wrist, for a moment she closed her eyes continuing to walk through the path to he Chroma Ruins. Sven met her there a few minutes after she had arrived. He came, riding on Luxray with Pachirisu on his shoulder. She ran up to her partner and gave him a hug, "I missed you!" she said. Kate hadn't seen her partner in such a long time. She promised she'd never leave him that long again. She looked up at Sven and his partner drying off and let Pachirisu back on her shoulder, "So _why _are we here again?" she asked, placing a hand on Luxray, petting him.

"We're supposed to investigate something called the _Shadow Crystal._" He said, "But isn't Keith supposed to be here?" he asked as he walked on through the cave he came up to a whole in the ground looking down it.

"He um, he told me he was too busy with ranger stuff." She said, Sven nodded.

He looked down to see the floor it was a good twenty or so feet down. He walked over to Kate and looked back at her then the whole, "Do you think you could help out a bit?" he asked. Kate nodded using physic bringing Sven, Luxray, Pachirisu and finally herself down the whole, "I think we just took a short cut," he said as they landed in the middle of an area with five small stones surrounding it. They heard a cry, "was- was that a Pokémon?" he asked. Kate nodded backing out of the circle the others soon followed as the Pokémon began to appear. Kate got out her styler out getting ready for the capture when she noticed that the pokemon moved back and forth between the five stones. She tried concentrating very hard on the pokemon's moves, finally noticing a pattern. She finally shot out her capture styler finishing the capture. Sven and Kate ran past it.

"Wait!" they heard someone call from behind them, it wasn't a voice that sounded familiar though, it couldn't've been Keith. The two rangers turned and saw the Spiritomb looking at them," Please, there are men in this cave, what they're looking for is un known and their intentions are evil, please, you must stop them." the pokemon pleaded. Kate could not turn down the poor pokemon it was obviously telling the truth, it seemed truly worried and frightened. Kate nodded and ran back in the other direction with Sven and his partner behind.

They came up to a bend, Kate ran around seeing Team Dim Sun, sliding across the dirt she ran back around the turn hiding away, "There must be over a dozen.." she gasped, taking a deep breath, " We need something that will get them out." she said looking at Sven. He put a finger to his lips and held his palm towards her telling her to stay put as he ran off. She waited a good ten minutes before recieving a text from Rhythmi,

_"Sorry about no break, Kate but right after you're done with this mission we will need you to get the red gem on Boyle Land, Keith has already agreed to go to Hia Valley to get the yellow gem, after that we should be good. Sorry again Kate, I hope you don't mind, and Tell Sven that he will be accompanying you but he needs to investigate tremors in the Volcano, to check for eruption and island evacuation."_

She sent Kate let out a sigh, she had always received a break after missions but she had to deal this time, after all, she is a ranger and this is a ranger's job. Sven came back about ten minutes after the text and she explained what Rhythmi had said to her. Sven nodded and pointed to the pokemon he had be-friended. It smelt horrid she couldn't stand the stink. Finally Sven sent the Skunktank out into the room as they listened to the grunts consulting about it saying how it was cute it was or what the name was. They had finally found out its name, but it was too late. It had already released it's stink bomb. Kate and Sven curled up into a small ball waiting for the smell to pass. They heard the screams and footsteps of the running grunts. Some of the small had gotten through to them. Sven poked her arm and signaled her to run back to Spiritomb. When they got to the pokemon the smell had gone and the pokemon thanked them. They proceeded to the back of the cave through the entrance. They saw a giant gap in the wall where the shadow crystal laid. Kate shook her head and looked back at Sven She loved that crystal, no matter how dark it was, "It's gone..." she said as she looked around for some evidence as to where it had gone to.

"We'll find it soon.. Let's just get out of here and get started in our next mission..." He said as he found tunnel out. They soon found themselves near an old cabin, it looked a bit burnt. Sven went up to the small picket sign and read,

_Altru Oil_

The two found themselves inside wandering around. Kate picked up a small book and tried reading it. The pages were too burnt to read, Kate put it in her back pack. She looked over at Sven, "We should probably get going to Boyle Land, They need us more than this Oil company does." She said as she left out the front door and out of the ruins with Sven and their partners. They walked throught Altru park and down to Peul town, The rain wasn't bad there, it was jsut some wet side walks. The two rangers finally got to the harbour and to the boats and were on their way.

**So yeah, I know, not a lot of action but the next couple of chapters will, I promise, I'm still looking for ideas, so please put them in reviews or PM I will respond and they will be put in to the story, review please!  
Becca&Ellie XXX**


	23. Through The Looking Glass

Kate sat in the back of the boat alone while Sven drove. She couldn't help but think of what happened with Keith, it was like it was imprinted in her mind and she couldn't get it back. The look on his face, the way he ran from her the sounds, the sighs he made. It was unlikely that when he answered her voicemail that he picked up and called her _'pal'._ What was that about? He had just run frantically from her and now he's calling her _'pal'?_ She was so confused. She sat there and wondered what could've made him act like that. Was he with Kellyn? Come to think of it; he didn't sound like he was with people. It was almost silent and she could hear his voice echo, it also sounded really different, lower than usual with a different tone. She figured that it was a malfunction with their styler connection.

Sven looked towards the back of the boat at Kate in the rear view. He couldn't help but sigh at her every move. Since every movement was done with confusion and depression. Something had happened with her. This wasn't his Kate, the Kate he had known for the longest time, but; he felt it wasn't in his place to ask her the question. He didn't want to have to be her shoulder to cry on, he didn't want to see her crying, he also didn't want to see her hide behind her broken smile, it killed him considering the fact that Kate was like a sister to him, and he knew that he was that he was one of the people who were the closest thing to family she had gotten since she had separated with her original family. There was a long deep tension on the boat for the longest time. Right as Sven was about to say something, the ocean shook with something terrible and broken. The cry of a Pokémon; sad and lonely. He turned to the back of the boat to find Kate leaning over the edge petting the head of a Walord listening to everything it needed to say. Kate turned to him and gave him the saddest eyes he had ever seen. He knew that the pokemon she had been talking to was upset about something and that she could relate to her sadness. Sven let out another sigh and nodded his head.

The Walord led them to a small Iron platform and then submerged into the ocean. Sven parked the boat while Kate had already hopped off and began running across the platform and up a ladder. When she had reached the top she saw Kincaid and a man in yellow, she couldn't quite make out the words, but she could have sworn she saw something struggling in the back of the helicopter through the looking glass. She didn't get a full look at the thing through the window. She continued trying to listen, Sven came up the ladder and tried talking to her. Kate slapped her hand across his mouth and tossed him up against the wall next her, placing a finger over her lips waiting for the people to leave. When they had finally left, Kate and Sven went around the corner following them quietly around the corner. She had noticed that they had taken an elevator down below the water. She waited for the elevator to come back up. When it finally reached the top floor the two rangers and their partners went into it. She pressed the button for the fifth floor down from where there were. The elevator had stopped; the rangers looked around and saw what she had described in her mind as _'A Herd of Grunts'. _She hid behind a corner as she listened to them talk to each other.

"All bottom floors are secured, as is the professor." One said saluting to a higher ranked grunt. The others nodded and spread themselves out finally, Kate and Sven made their way down the hall. They came across the room with a horrible smell. The two made a disgusted faces and took off running dodging a couple of grunts on their way. They came to a room they had though was empty, but wasn't they saw dozens of grunts spread out everywhere. They stood terrified, until Pachirisu noticed that they were all asleep, they were finally relived and went into the next room. There were books everywhere, and towards the back stood a boy reading aloud. Kate knew him; she could never forget that bowl cut deep blond hair.

"Isaac!" She said in amazement, she had thought that they had captured him, "Are you alright? What did they do to you?" she said hugging the boy tightly. She squeezed him happy to know that he was okay.

Isaac, surprised by her reaction and seeing her there, hugged her back reassuring her that he was fine, "I'm fine, I'm their professor, there intentions are good, they treat me generously." Kate pushed away from him and looked at him, "What? What's wrong? You're looking at me like I'm the bad guy." he said looking confused.

"You work for the enemy, Isaac! Their intentions are evil; they want to control all of the pokemon in this region, and maybe many more. They're using you! Isaac, they want me.. They know somehow and I don't know ho-... You-, you didn't tell them, did you?" Kate yelled furious, "You promised!" She yelled again.

"Kate, I can promise you that I never told a soul, I don't know how they know, but they just do. I had no idea that they knew I promise, Kate." he said with sad eyes. She looked down and nodded, letting out a sigh. The door soon flung open and two grunts ran into the room.

"Professor, are you okay? We've gotten news that two rangers had made their way into the base-... Hey! GET THEM!" The grunt yelled sending two pokemon out towards the two rangers. While the two did their captures Isaac took time to get the fact that he worked for the bad guys through there head. He looked behind him and grabbed a book stuffing it into a pocket on the inside of his lab coat. Pachirisu and Luxray electrocuted the two grunts leaving them motionless on the ground paralyzed. They ran out of the room and finally got out of the room and Kate began to get a voicemail. She answered,

"Hey, Kate! It's me Hea-... Keith, Hey I uh.. I need you to take over for me in Hia Valley, I'm a bit too busy to, you know, with... Ranger stuff." he said, she could hear muttering in the background struggling then a loud thump and he continued to speak, "Just take over for me." then it ended.

She looked at Sven and shook her head, as they went on they heard a pokemon wry, "Wailmer!" Kate yelled Sven looked confused, then figured that it was probably what her and the Walord were talking about and the two followed her. She ran around the corner and followed them; she had realized that they were going even further down into the base with the pokemon. She turned to the others to make sure they were with her.

"I know where they're going and with my card I can get down there in one trip. They- They're taking him to Kincaid." Come on." He said going up to the elevator and unlocking it. The three and their partners walked in and went down to the 10th floor. As they waited there was an awkward silence. Kate was too busy thinking about Keith, Isaac was too busy consulting with himself about Team Dim Sun, Sven was just watching them. They finally reached the floor and Kate was getting another voicemail.

"Kate, where are you? Get down here now!" He yelled as he hung up. Kate flinched as he yelled at her, he had never done that before, and she was scared. Shaking. Sven put a hand on her shoulder and and smiled faintly. Kate fake smiled back and walked on down the hall way receiving a text,

_'Now, Kate!'_

She ignored it, as she looked at Isaac who pointed towards the doors. She nodded, then proceeded into the room.

"Ah, I've been waiting for you two. I see you have my professor, you little betrayer!" Kincaid yelled.

"Wailmer!" Sven shouted running into the corner towards the pokemon fighting off the grunts that were guarding it.

"Gliscor, get that ranger!" He yelled. Kate held out her styler and began to capture it. Sven and Isaac safely secured the pokemon and got it out of there. Kate captured the pokemon leaving Kincaid running. They finally returned the Wailmer to its mother. Kate turned to Sven,

"Please, take over for me in Boyle Land, you just need to get the gem... Keith is going to kill me if I don't and it's be a lot easier on me." she begged.

Sven sighed, "Yeah, but when you see him give him a smack and tell him tht he needs to take this whole _Top Ranger _thing more seriously. I'll take Isaac with me." He said as the three went there ways.

**Oh m god.. For all of you who read this, I am so sorry, you must've been completely bored! I know I was this chapter sucks and I know it, to make it up to you guys, the next chapter will be so freaking much better. I'm so sorry you guys!  
Becca&Ellie XXX**


	24. Underdog

**A pre-note, I got inspiration for this chapter from the song Underdog by You me at 6.**

He fell silent

Motionless

Kate hung her feet in the water as she waved goodbye to Isaac and Sven. Moments later; she began receiving several texts from one person, Keith. All of which saying _'Where are you?' _and _'Get here now. Kate!' _After a while she decided that she was just going to need to ignore him. Not only did she feel betrayed as to how he acted when she told him her secret, but also to the fact that he's talking to her like this. She couldn't stand him! Just the thought of him at that moment made her furious. Not only was she going to slap him for Sven but also for herself, getting back at him for the way he has been acting towards her. She never wanted to see or talk to him ever again. She knew he could be a jerk. But never like this, no.

She soon began to realize that she had no way to get to Hia Valley to get to Keith. Thank goodness, she thought to herself, but out of her dumb luck, there was Pidgot flying over top of her ready to go. Kate sighed and lowered her head hopping on her partners back flying away. She looked over the edge of her partner gazing down at the water pondering to herself. She brought her hands up to her face gently swiping over it. They soon arrived at Hia Valley; Keith was nowhere to be seen. She was receiving a voice mail from, of course, Keith,

"Hey it's Hea-... Keith." He paused, "I'm inside the temple hurry!" he yelled as he hung up. Kate looked at her partners; she decided to have them both join her. It would make no difference, at this point she didn't care about the damned rules. She just wanted to get it over with. She hopped, once again, on Pidgot's back going to the temple. They landed in front of a gaping hole too far to jump over and too deep to climb in and out of.

"Pachi! Pa!" Pachirisu pointed behind them, a..? Pokemon? Was following them, as it got closer, Kate's vision began to set in.

"Bui... Buizel?" She yelled stunned, Keith, jerk or not would never leave his partner. Even more furious for leaving Buizel she muttered under her breath, " C'mon, you're going to come with us." Buizel said not a word to her, none of the Pokémon did, and they knew how mad she was. Pachirisu snuck away to get a Hippowdon to help her. He came back with one following him and tugged on her shorts leg.

"I would be happy to help." He said as he began filling the hole with some sand, finishing bowing his head to her, "Thank you, Guardian." He said as he ran off.

Thanks for what? She has never seen that Pokémon before in her life, Right? Guardian? What was all that about? She thought about it for a while more then proceeded into the temple to find her good-for-nothing _'Friend'_. As they made their way though, they found the obstacles harder and harder, quicksand bringing them down. At their third they found themselves covered in sand and out of breath. Kate looked up seeing what seemed to be plaques on the wall, until they opened their eyes and began flying at them. Kate let out a yelp and took off running the other three following swiftly behind. They all ran screaming throughout the halls of the temple. They finally went behind a wall panting.

"I think.. I think we lost them" Pidgot said panting as well as the others.

Kate placed her hands on her knees breathing hard receiving another voice mail from the one the only Keith Sunn himself!

"Kate! Thank goodness you answered please you need to hel-.." he was cut off.

"I'm DONE with you Keith! I'm coming now to fix your freaking mess okay!" She yelled and hung up on the verge of tears it was silent trails of water cleansed away the sand layer over her smooth pale skin. She took a deep breath and kept moving. It was quiet as they entered the next room. It was... Peaceful... Dark green grass, water, a clear blue, and a small stone bridge leading to another door.

Kate ran over to the water and soaked her face in it washing away her fears, faults, guild and mostly the sand. She finally poked her head up and looked around. She saw another door without realization she had walked in. No guard? She reached for the gem and took it into her pocket. She found it.. Strange no one was guarding it. She walked out again onto the small stone bride hearing the sound of helicopter. Kate turned to face it, as did the others. The winds blew her hair hack behind her as she stood tall not moving an inch. She knew she had seen the helicopter before, but where... Dim sun. She remembers now, she had seen the man in the helicopter talking to Kincaid. The same man in yellow. As the helicopter landed, the man looked at her and smirked, as he grabbed something from the back of the helicopter tossing it on the ground like some sort of rag doll. He was on his knees hands tied behind his back; she could see the back of his head, clotted with blood. He slowly looked up revealing his face; the blood had seeped through his hair to his face staining it. He shook vigorously. He was weak; he had lost so much blood. Kate slipped her hand over her mouth as her eyes teared. To think she was mad at him, when it wasn't even his fault. She ran to his side kneeling in front of him bringing him into a quick, soft embrace. She held him close to her as he looked up in at the man in yellow.

"What do you want?" she snapped looking at the man.

"You know what I want." he smirked. Kate reached into her pocket and pulled out the yellow gem tossing it on the ground in front of him. He looked down and laughed at it grimily then looked up and shook his head, "Keith? Do you want to explain?"

Keith looked up at her with tears in his eyes, "You..." he murmured, "You..." Is all he said, is all that he could say, he was so weak. The man placed a hand on Kate's shoulder, "Please... No- Not her..."

Kate smacked his hand off her shoulder holding Keith close to her, not wanting to let him know, he was safe with her. He looked up at her a few tears escaping from his eyes. Kate laid a small kiss upon his forehead. A blush grew across hers and his face, "I'll be okay. Don't worry." She said standing up still holding his hand not wanting to let go. Kate looked at the man.

"You, think we're stupid, don't you. You're not going with us conscious." He grabbed her violently tossing her around onto the helicopter. Her eyes closed, they snapped open a glowing white, "What I thought!" He said trying to hold her down slipping a chloroformed rag over her face. He smirked and threw her onto the helicopter, "I was sent for the fourth gem, that's what I'm coming back with." He grunted as she hit the ground with a thump leaving her sprawled put on the ground of the helicopter.

Keith cried out to her, still tied up crying now, he had never cried so hard before. He was losing someone, his best friend, his love, he was losing Kate, "No! Please!" he yelled out struggling to get up, "KATE!"

He fell silent

Motionless

**It's ending here... I'm sorry to say, it's not over for good, but I need to take a break from this Fic, I need to put some focus into the novel I'm starting. If you guys care to read it it's on Figment just search Somebody Had to Lose and it should come up It's by Becca Days.. Me, Also follow my on tumblr at BeccaDays. tumblr. com I follow back, talk to me ask questions, anything. I won't be back on here for a while until I get a good start on my book. So I thought I'd leave you here, just like how Moffat left me at the end of Sherlock... I hope it makes you guys think, I won't forget about you at all, I'll be back! I'll still be answering PMs! I LOVE YOU ALL!****  
****Becca&Ellie **


	25. Blue

**Okay so it's been a long time since i've updated i know, but this maybe my kast chapter. my feed back and veiws have gone down so much and this may be my last chapter i know there are people reading it's jus that there's not a lot... So I ask one favour? if you knw people who like pokemon or may like my story please tell them to read it... it would mean so much to me... thank you. Also to let you guys know i'm starting a new fic with my friend Riley Sky, yes it is another Almia fic but it is something totally different that you have never seen before!**

**BeccaXXX**

_Beaten_**  
**

_Cold_

_Chained_

_Her face been torn up from being beaten unconsious. The ranger had beed stripped of her uniform and styler left only with cuffs around her wrist chained to the wall holding her back and a white ball gown covered in her blood. Blue and cold as ice. Her exotic blood dripped from the corner of her mouth and onto the top of the dress. Like polka dots. The floor and walls were steel; indistrucitable but not sound proof._

_Her door opened she didn't look thinking that it was no one to her own appeal. Kate finally gave in she looked up almost in tears as the flame haired boy aproched her. His hands warm at the touch sent shivers do__wn her spine as he grasped her cheek; his thumb gently gliding aross the stained light blue soft skin with the pale complexion._

Her eyes teared in joy, "Keith!"

She regained consciousness.

"Yelling his name doesn't mean he's going to save you!" The man with the slick black hair yelled furious at her sending the back of his hand roaring through the air with a smack against her pale blood stained cheek. Ice flinched at the smacking noise as his boss left the room leaving Kate on the floor; arms chained the the wall. Ice closed the door not letting anyone else in as he ran to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked pulling out the blue blood stained rag from his pocket meaning that cleaning her blood and caring for her was not a rare occurrence. He bundled the rag up cleaning the blood off her face. She looked at him, 'You don't have to work for him...' She thought allowed to him. Ice let out a long sigh, "I do, and Kate, as much as I hate it, I have to." he said before Kate could think or speak another word he left. She was left alone for several minutes until he returned and said one thing and one thing only, "He's coming. I promise." and left for good.

Kate sat there; the cuffs around her wrists started digging into her flesh she continued hanging her head letting out a sigh.

Meanwhile at the ranger base, Keith had spent his time sulking in his room with Buizel, Pachirisu, and Pidgot. All three missed her just as much as anyone at the base, who were sending rangers all over the region, who were answering her ransoms, who were even recruiting rangers from Foire. Kellyn was recruited to be a top ranger and Lunick was brought over from Foire to help get Kate back. Keith looked at the gem Kate had gone missing.

There was an empty darkness lurking inside of him. His eyes glazed over and his mouth dry as his eyes looked into an endless abyss, he had lost the love of his life. He had just realised that he loved her and now; now she's gone. He couldn't stand not being with her. Even when he was in Foire. Although; he never did want to admit it, he still missed her. He longed for the moments where he could hold her and do nothing else. Just sit in silence and listen to each others heart beats as the went in sync. To feel her lips pressed to his, soft smooth.

He shook his head out of the trance he was letting him self fall into. He laid back in his bed looking at the ceiling.

"Keith! Ke-Keith! We've found her!" Kellyn said bursting through the door. Keith sprung up and ran towards the research room.

"Where is sh-"

Everything was slow. His mouth partially hung open as his eyes slowly moved up to the screen. They had hacked that security system cameras, it was horrific. The sounds of the smacks and screams slowly leaking into his ears. His head shook slowly as he backed away. Isaac holding Rhythmi tight as she sobbed Sven and Wendy trying there best not to. Kellyn to horrified to look. Lunick took it in as tears fled calmly from his eyes. Keith turned and ran from the room and to the outside. Buizle and Kate's partners beside him. Lunick knew where he was going and chased after him. Directly as he grabbed Keith's arm he broke down in rivers of tears.

"Wait. Wait and plan. Then we save her... I want to just as bad as you do." He said helping Keith up bringing him back into the research room.

Rhythmi ran to him still crying, "We're saving her now." She said calmly as more tears escaped her eyes. Keith nodded and listed to the plans.

"Kellyn, Lunick and Vein town rangers you will be clearing obstacles getting as many Dim Suns as you can arrested." Erma paused, "Keith, you will save her and you will tell her she has to stop Blake, then you, Sven, and Wendy will circle the shadow crystal with the tears." Erma paused wiping her eyes, "Win or Lose; just get Kate back."


	26. Loss

**Long chapter, this story is coming to a climax soon a few more maybe seven chapters left. Hope you like it!  
Becca XXX**

Rhythmi, Marcus and Linda took the controls I over and got in touch with all rangers apart of operation Brighton. Keith stationed himself with Lunick and Kellyn, Wendy and Sven over head on Pidgot and Staraptor spoon to be joined by Lunick on a staraptor, the Vein town rangers were ready to arrest and help.

Everything in his mind was slow, bags had formed under his eyes from the sleepless nights in which he couldn't stop thinking about her thinking about how they were treating her. His eyes glazed over and everything in a blur. His lips sealed together from the dryness. His Styler and fists ready to take up whom ever tried to stop him. Pachirisu and Buizel beside him. Lunick his partner Sky and Kellyn and his partner Growlithe behind him waiting for the over heads to give the signal.

It was time.

His heart beating with every step that he got closer to her with a continuous four consistent beats. The rung in his ear like a drum loiud and clear. It was the only thing he could heat. He left the other two behind when Lunick's hand was placed on his shoulder with a nod of his head. He ran past all the grunts with only one thing on his mind. Kate. Shoving them all aside until he ran into Heath, falling to the ground.

"Damn it..." he murmured,

Heath chuckled evil like and sent his Electrivire out at him. Keith; ready for the attack quickly and swiftly captured, "Your little hybrid will not be easy to find," he laughed as he took too his arrest.

Keith began in a mild panic thinking if all the things they could be doing to her, it made his mind bleed. He was ashamed of himself for letting them take her. Every last bit of it was his fault. He ran off and got captured leading her to Heath and getting captured by him and now she's suffering. He ran up Lunick and Kellyn handling the grunts and admis. He made it to the first layer. He was free to pass. The tower began shrinking in size as the three rangers made there way up. They mad it to a balcony and watched a fourth layer form before their eyes. It was as black as night. It turned the sky black even though it was only five o'clock it was still dawning, night fall would only take a few hours to come upon them. Kellyn tugged on Keith's arm and they ran back into the building.

The second layer.

Many fire types a roamed the grounds of the floor, this was Lavana; the girl Sven had met while taking over Kate's mission so that she could 'help' Keith. They three looked around and stood still as an Arcanine circled them, sniffing them out. Keith swallowed in relief as the pokemon kept walking past them. The rangers continued until they reached a door with a caution sign located on the front of it. Lunick pushed the door harder and harder and it wouldn't budge. He walked backwards and shook his head. Kellyn let out a sigh, walked over to the door and pulled it open. Keith walked in with Lunick following behind and Kellyn holding the door.

"I loosened it for you." He said with a serious look on his face. Kellyn rolls his eyes,

Lavana stood at the back of the room with her Magmotar, "Oh? Hello, I didn't realise you all were here." She muttered. She let off a smirk, "Magmotar! Get them!" She yelled.

Kellyn busted out in front making a capture circling his arm with his Styler... He smirked, " Capture complete..." he said sliding his capture disk back onto his styler watching Lavana run off.

There was a small orb located in the back of the room as well, "Buizel hydro pump, Pachirisu use discharge and hep us out." Keith said in a plain tone watching orb shatter into millions of pieces, "Let's go."  
They ran off up the stair cases which lead them to a hall way, "Kate!" He yelled her name consistently, "I know she's here, I just know it.. Kate!" He yelled once more.

She sat in the room still chained fresh blood dripping from her face from a recent beating. She was just about read to give up.

"Kate!"

Flustered; she looked up licking the blood drop from her lip. She heard her name called again, she knew she wasn't imagining. With a quick breath she let out a deep scream.

"Kate!" He ran through the hall way busting down every door. He came upon a locked door. He pressed his cheek to it and whispered her name.  
"Don't worry, I'm coming. Pachirisu; discharge, Buizel; hydro pump, Sky; hidden power Growlithe; Flamethrower now!" A burst of attacks made their way the door bursting it open. Keith ran through to Kate and held her tightly while Growlithe bit the wrist chains off.

"I'm so glad you're okay..." he whispered.

"Thank you for coming.." she replied, Kate looked over his shoulder to find Kellyn and someone she thought shed never see again, Kate stood up, the white dress flowing down to her knees as she ran to Lunick almost in tears.

"We have to go now," Lunick said pushing here away softly, "It's up to you and Keith now." He said with a smile while Kelly and him took off out the door.

Kate followed slowly with no expression. Keith grabbed her hand and pulled her back, he gently rubbed the blood off of her face. They started on their way out. She had told Ice to go to the union and explain himself. Kate was terrified, she kept telling herself she wasn't ready. She clutched his hand even tighter than before. Keith gave her hand a gentle squeeze back reassuringly; but kept looking forward.

They had made it to the second balcony and went into the third level. Kate calmly went into the room and destroied the orb. It was Ice's level. She walked back to the stair case with Keith and began up them. The third balcony. Next level, Blake.

"Hey! I see you found her," a woman said, "Magmotar, get her!" She yelled.

"No!" Keith screamed shoving Kate and getting hurled off the roof. He caught onto the edge of the building and hung there. A harsh wind began the blow and Keith was lifted up back onto the roof. Kate's dress flowed rapidly and her eyes grew a supernatural white colour as her feet rose off the floor. Lavana ran, Kate drifted over to Keith and grabbed his hand as they teleported to the top.

Sven, Wendy and Lunick could see her and they began to circle the the shadow crystal with the tears. Blake sent Darkrai at her. By this time Karen had already completely transformed into Gardevoir. Her hands in front of her, palms facing eachother and were a foot apart creating a white orb. Darkrai doing the same but an orb of darkness. They began in a brawl shooting theoight and darkness at each other. Keith shielded his eyes as he watched Blake in a panic as the last orb shattered and he lost control of Darkrai. The Shadow pokemon began sucking Gardevoir into it's black whole with no way of escape. Gardevior lost control of it's attack and struggled getting out of the dark mess. She tried teleporting out of it but there was no use. She was stuck. Keith ran to the pokemon and got as close to the whole as he could trying to pull them both out. They were too far he couldn't reach unless he went into the whole with them. It had sucked them down to where only their head was showing, transforming back to Kate. He watched her motionless and with no words as the whole began to close.

"No.. No!" He yelled beginning to run towards the Darkrai. He was stopped in his tracks as he saw the area around him was engulfed by light. He turned to see Kate with snow white eye. Something had changed about her, there was no way of snapping her out of it there was a heavenly light surrounding her body. Her palms faced each other even farther apart than before. A light almost as bright as the sun formed between them. The tears floated around the shadow crystal and Kate shot out the light towards the crystal. Soon the area was too bright to even look at. The crystal turned a white colour like it had absorbed the light in which Kate had shot at it. Keith looked up. Kate no longer hoovered above him and Darkrai had gone. He looked around at the destroyed walls and pillars. His first thought _'She's dead'_ he began removing the roughage and look for her, but; there she was out in the open laying on the three stairs which lead up to the shadow crystal. Her head had hit the step and was bleeding harshly, "Kate! Kate!' He ran to her shaking her awake, "Are you okay?" He said in a panic.

"I'm fine but; who are you?"


End file.
